Married With Kids
by All That Remains
Summary: Sequel to Twist of Fate. Rory and Dean are happily married. Now, here's a look at their married life and the lives (and romances) of their kids.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Gilmore Girls, but I don't so leave me alone.  
  
Genres: Romance/Drama/Humor  
  
Summary: Sequel to Twist of Fate. Rory and Dean are happily married. Now here's a look at their married life and the lives (and romances) of their kids. It might be a little OOC.  
  
A/N: You have to read my other story Twist of Fate before you read this, otherwise, you won't get it. Also, I'm starting a new system where I pre- type the whole story before I post them.  
  
Dedications: bluedancer, NoLaBels, Smile1, Emily Carol, SusieQ13 (because she's a Narco fan), strawberrygrl, Quicksilver19 and the ghost of Rory and Dean.  
  
Prologue  
  
ALEXIS BLEDEL'S VOICE: Previously on Gilmore Girls.....  
  
Scene 1  
  
DEAN: What happened?  
  
LORELAI: Rory was in a car accident.  
  
Scene 2  
  
RORY: Dean Forester?  
  
DEAN: Yup that's me.  
  
RORY: What are you doing here?  
  
DEAN: I'm an orderly.  
  
Scene 3  
  
DEAN: We were married, but we started to grow apart. Finally, I suggested that we get a divorce. After we got divorced, everyone hated me. It's been two months since the divorce and everyone is still teasing me and taunting me and beating me up. Some people even spread rumors about me that I slept around or that I was an abusive husband. Even my roommate hates me. Lindsay got a new boyfriend and he beat me up before I came in here. I tried to get my grades up so I could transfer out, but all the teasing and taunting and rumors are bugging me so much its getting in the way of my studies. I can't concentrate. Now I'm on the verge of being thrown out of college so I took this job as an orderly so I could earn some money and buy an apartment.  
  
RORY: You want me to help you with your studies?  
  
DEAN: Sure.  
  
Scene 4  
  
LORELAI: How's the tutoring going?  
  
RORY: Great. And not just the tutoring. Just hanging out with him, too. I mean, its great hanging out with him. We talk. We joke. I make him laugh. He makes me laugh. He brings me food whenever he's working his shift. Not the hospital crap food. Real food.  
  
LORELAI: You still like him.  
  
RORY: I don't think I like him anymore.  
  
LORELAI: Okay, missy miss. I'll bet you twenty bucks that in two months or less, you guys are going to end up together.  
  
RORY: Deal.................So have you asked out Luke yet?  
  
LORELAI: Nope.  
  
Scene 5  
  
[A doctor is about to saw through Rory's cast]  
  
RORY: Wait.  
  
DR. WEINSTEIN: What? Did I cut you?  
  
RORY: No. But.....um.....You were about to saw right through someone's name.  
  
Scene 6  
  
RORY: I'm the smitten kitten, aren't I?  
  
LORELAI: I never quite understood the term "smitten kitten."  
  
Scene 7  
  
PROFESSOR GREENWOOD: Mr. Forester, here's your exam.  
  
[Dean gets a paper back with an A- on top]  
  
Scene 8  
  
RORY: Oh, my god! A-! Wow! That's so great! I had x-rays today and I'm going home tomorrow morning.  
  
DEAN: You told me a few weeks ago that the only real date you had sucked. Well, why don't I take you on a date? It won't be a real date. It'll be a mock date. It could probably prepare you for a real date.  
  
RORY: Alright. I think it'll be fun.  
  
Scene 9  
  
RORY: Not to change the subject, but do you want to meet tomorrow? You know, for lunch and to study.  
  
DEAN: Sounds good.  
  
RORY: Does 1:00 sound good to you?  
  
DEAN: Okay, sounds great.  
  
Scene 10  
  
[A guy is beating up Dean and Rory runs in front of Dean, but the guy grabs the cane out of Rory's hands and hits her with it and she falls unconscious to the ground. Dean gets up and punches the guy out and runs back to Rory]  
  
LINDSAY: She's okay. She's got a pulse. You want a ride to the hospital?  
  
DEAN: We'll take her car.  
  
Scene 11  
  
[Dean hands Lorelai a piece of paper]  
  
DEAN: Could you give this to her?  
  
LORELAI: Of course.  
  
Scene 12  
  
LORELAI: What's this shit that you're never going to see her again?  
  
DEAN: I don't want a repeat of yesterday's events. I did this for her own good.  
  
LORELAI: Well, I'm not going to give her this note. It's going to crush her. She's going to be heart broken.  
  
Scene 13  
  
RORY: Is Dean okay?  
  
LORELAI: Yeah. He and Lindsay drove you here. They used your car, but he left it in the parking lot and gave you the keys. He broke two fingers and sprained his ankle, but he's okay. He stayed with you the whole night, you know.  
  
RORY: Really?  
  
LORELAI: Yeah. At his own will, too. He told me to go home and stayed with you.  
  
RORY: I'm going to see Dean once I get out. I'm going to tell him that I love him.  
  
Scene 14  
  
RORY: Wow! You're off academic probation! That's great!  
  
DEAN: I have to talk to you. After yesterday, I don't want anything else to happen to you. So, to avoid this I don't think I should see you anymore.  
  
RORY [crying]: Well, thanks for staying with me last night.  
  
RANDOM GIRL: You are a lying, cheating, angry, sex-deprived bastard.  
  
DEAN: You know what? I'm not going to let what you think get in the way of the person I love. But before I do, I just want to say that if any of you hurt her in any way, I will take you all out. I will beat you so bad that you will wish you were never born. And if you run......I will hunt your asses down.  
  
Scene 15  
  
RORY: I go down to see you and tell you that I love you and before I can you tell me you don't can't see me anymore with some kind of bullshit that you don't want me to get hurt, but you just don't want things to get worse. You are so-  
  
[Dean pinches her lips shut]  
  
DEAN: You love me?  
  
RORY: No.  
  
[Dean and Rory kiss]  
  
FOUR YEARS LATER  
  
"I've never been here in person before!" Rory yelled above the screaming crowd in Times Square on New Years Eve.  
  
"What?" Dean shouted.  
  
"I'VE NEVER BEEN HERE BEFORE!" Rory shouted louder.  
  
It was so, loud you couldn't hear the other person talking.  
  
"I planned a little something after the ball drops!" Dean shouted.  
  
"WHA?!" Rory yelled.  
  
"I PLANNED A LITTLE SOMETHING AFTER THE BALL DROPS!" Dean shouted.  
  
"I'LL BE LOOKING FORWARD TO IT!"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"OH, FORGET IT!"  
  
The crowd started to count backwards:  
  
"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!"  
  
A huge sign that said 2008 lit up and a snowstorm of confetti started. Dean and Rory shared their kiss that never ceased to amaze her.  
  
"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Rory shouted.  
  
"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Dean shouted back.  
  
Dean suddenly got down on one knee. Oh, my god, Rory thought. What's he doing?  
  
"RORY GILMORE!" he shouted, taking out a black box. "I LOVE YOU AND I WANT TO SPEND THE REST OF MY LIFE WITH YOU!"  
  
"WHAT?" Rory shouted.  
  
He smiled and rolled his eyes and opened the black box to reveal the most gorgeous diamond ring she had ever seen.  
  
"WILL YOU MARRY ME?" he shouted.  
  
That part she heard. She looked on the huge screen and there was the image of Dean on his knee and Rory staring at herself. Her eyes filled up with tears as she looked back at Dean.  
  
"YES!" she yelled.  
  
Dean slipped the ring on her finger and stood up and kissed her. Then he held up a sign that said, "She said yes!"  
  
To Be Continued........  
  
A/N: You will not understand ANY of this unless you read my other story Twist of Fate. Anyways, get ready for [pauses for dramatic affect] CHAPTER 1!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. The Birth of Ross and Lora Lorelai Gilmo...

A/N: Luke and Lorelai got married a year before Rory's pregnancy  
  
Chapter 1: The Birth of Ross Gilmore Forester and Lora (Lorelai) Gilmore Forester  
  
Two Years Later........  
  
[Dean]  
  
Dean Forester sat on the couch with his nine-month pregnant wife, Rory watching Casablanca. It wasn't Dean's favorite movie, but it was Rory's so he watched it for her sake. He looked down at her, but she still stared at the TV. Finally, she looked up.  
  
"May I help you?" she asked.  
  
"You're so pretty," Dean said.  
  
"Thanks," Rory said, reaching grabbing the bowl of popcorn. "You sure know how to make a pregnant girl blush. Want some?"  
  
Dean stared at the bowl. "It's empty," he said.  
  
"It is?" Rory asked. "Oh, god. I did it again. I'm so sorry."  
  
"It's okay," Dean said.  
  
"I'll make some more," Rory said, trying to get up.  
  
"No, you'll sit down," Dean said, putting her back on the couch. "I'll make some more."  
  
Dean grabbed the bowl and walked over to the kitchen and tripped over the packed suitcase by the counter in case Rory went into labor.  
  
"Are you okay?" Rory asked.  
  
"Yeah," Dean said.  
  
Dean put the popcorn in the microwave and turned it on. He was about to ask Rory if she wanted anything else when she stood up.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"My water broke," Rory said.  
  
The alarm in Dean's head went off as he grabbed the suitcase and ushered Rory out the door and got in the car and drove as quick as he could to the Connecticut Memorial Hospital. He knew the way so well because he used to work there.  
  
"Did you start having contractions?" Dean asked.  
  
"Not yet," Rory answered.  
  
Dean kept driving and accidentally cut off another car.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT, YOU ASS?" the driver yelled.  
  
"SORRY!" Dean yelled back. "HAVING A BABY!"  
  
"I'M CALLING THE POLICE!" the driver yelled. "YOU'RE GETTING REPORTED!"  
  
On impulse Dean flashed his middle finger at the driver and kept driving. Rory stared at him wide-eyed.  
  
"Did you just give that guy the finger?" Rory said.  
  
"I'm sorry," Dean said. "It was the only time I did it to anyone and I'll never do it again."  
  
"I guess I can see your point of view," Rory said. "I mean.......OW! Oh, god help me!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm having contractions. OW!"  
  
"Okay, breathe. Breathe. Breathe."  
  
Rory did her breathing, but stopped after a while.  
  
"I WANT THE DRUGS, DEAN!" she yelled.  
  
"Rory, don't talk like that," Dean said.  
  
"I DON'T MEAN POT!"  
  
"Look, just keep breathing. I just have to take one more turn and we'll be there."  
  
Dean made a left into the parking lot of the Connecticut Memorial hospital. He slowly slid into a parking space, making sure he didn't hit any of the cars.  
  
"DEAN, PLEASE PARK A LITTLE FASTER!" Rory yelled in pain.  
  
Dean turned off the engine and grabbed the suitcase and helped her out of the car and they ran into the hospital. Ellen, the middle-aged bitter receptionist, was sitting at her desk reading a magazine.  
  
"Ellen," Dean said. "This is Rory Gilmore-"  
  
"I know," Ellen interrupted him. "She's been a frequent visitor over the past five years."  
  
Dean automatically knew what Ellen was talking about. Rory had gotten in a car crash five years ago where Dean was the orderly. Then, Rory was admitted back because someone was beating up Dean and she tried to stop, but she got beat up as well.  
  
Rory also had to keep coming to see Dr. Weinstein, her frequent doctor. So she was well known around the hospital. She had also been coming in for false alarms.  
  
"She's in labor," Dean said.  
  
"Fill these out," Ellen said, throwing Dean forms not looking up from her magazine.  
  
Dean and Rory looked over the forms to see that they were already filled out. They handed them back to Ellen. Ellen gave them a series of forms. Finally, Rory couldn't take it anymore. She walked up to the desk.  
  
"Look!" she yelled at Ellen. "I'm having CONTRACTIONS! OKAY? SO CAN YOU LOOK UP FROM YOUR DAMN MAGAZINE AND GIVE ME SOME BLANK FORMS SO I CAN GET THIS PERSON OUT OF ME?"  
  
Dean was slightly afraid at Rory's behavior and yet he found it funny. Ellen wasn't a very nice person and no one ever yelled at her.............until now. He could tell that Ellen was also scared because she stared at her wide-eyed and gave Rory some blank forms.  
  
"I'll page Dr. Weinstein," Ellen said, nervously.  
  
"Thank you," Rory said, sitting down and clutching her stomach.  
  
[Rory]  
  
"Okay, Rory, it's almost time to start pushing," Dr. Weinstein said.  
  
Rory was crying from the pain. It was so bad. Now I know how Mom felt when she had me, Rory thought.  
  
"Is Mom here?" Rory asked Dean.  
  
"Yes, she just came in and she just called," Dean said.  
  
"THIS IS BAD!" Rory cried. "I HATE THIS!"  
  
"I know," Dean said. "Relax, you'll get through this."  
  
A scream worked it's way up Rory's throat as the pain grew worse and Rory tried to force it down.  
  
"Um, sweetie," Dean said. "I kind of.......have to go to the bathroom so............Do you mind if I take a bathroom break?"  
  
Rory couldn't take it anymore. Rory cried out in pain and clutched Dean's hand.  
  
"Okay, I can wait," Dean said.  
  
He started bouncing, which meant that he really had to go. Rory usually found it cute, but now it annoyed her.  
  
"No," Rory gasped. "Go pee. Get my Mom in here!"  
  
"Thanks," Dean bolted like lightning and a few seconds later Lorelai materialized by her side.  
  
"How ya doing, kiddo?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Peachy," Rory said.  
  
"I know it hurts," Lorelai said. "But, it'll be worth it."  
  
Rory cried again in pain.  
  
"Excuse me," Lorelai said to a nurse. "Can my daughter hit you?"  
  
"What?" the nurse looked shocked.  
  
"Or pinch you really hard?" Lorelai continued. "Or bite you or pull your hair or use the Epilady on you? It might help her feel better."  
  
"MOM!" Rory shouted. "NOT HELPING!"  
  
"Relax, it's the same dialogue that I used when I was in labor with you," Lorelai said.  
  
"Well, using the Epilady on an innocent nurse won't help remove this big pain," Rory said, breathing heavily. "OW!"  
  
"Okay," Dr. Weinstein said. "It's time to start pushing."  
  
"NO!" Rory shouted. "IT HURTS!!!"  
  
"I know, sweetie," Lorelai said. "Just take a deep breath."  
  
"Dean's not back yet!"  
  
"I'm sorry, but we can't tell the baby to wait for him."  
  
Suddenly Dean burst through the door.  
  
"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?" Rory shouted.  
  
"I tripped in the hallway," Dean said.  
  
"You seem to be doing a lot of that today."  
  
"Lorelai, thanks you can go."  
  
Lorelai gave Rory a quick kiss on her head and left the room. Dean went back to his place and grabbed Rory's hand.  
  
"Okay, push," Dean coached.  
  
Rory pushed with all the strength that she had. Beads of sweat started to form on her face.  
  
"Oh, god!" Rory shouted. "I feel like I'm constipated!"  
  
"Keep, concentrating, sweetie, you're doing great," Dean said.  
  
Rory finally pushed until she heard crying.  
  
"Okay, here's your baby," Dr. Weinstein said, holding up a little baby boy.  
  
Rory smiled as she stared at the baby as he was taken away to be cleaned. When he was gone, she collapsed into her pillows with her hair clinging to her sweaty face.  
  
"Oh, my god," she said, breathing heavily.  
  
"You did it, Ror," Dean said, giving her hand a squeeze.  
  
Rory looked up and smiled at Dean and gave him a sweet long kiss. After a while they brought the baby back. After feeding him, Rory and Dean tried to decide on a name.  
  
"It's either Richard after your grandfather or Ross after my cousin," Dean said. "We agreed on that, right?"  
  
"Yeah," Rory said. "But, he doesn't seem that much like a Richard. He looks more like a Ross."  
  
"Ross Gilmore Forester," Dean said, trying the name out. "Sounds good to me. What about you?"  
  
"Me, too," Rory said.  
  
"Can I hold him?"  
  
"Sure. Watch his head."  
  
Rory carefully handed Dean baby Ross. Rory got a little choked up seeing Dean holding him.  
  
"Hey, Ross," Dean said. "I'm your daddy. If you need anything, I'll..........always have gum."  
  
Rory had to laugh at his joke, even though he stole it from a TV show.  
  
"Hey, Dean," Rory said.  
  
"Yeah," Dean said.  
  
"Thanks for helping me."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Three months later  
  
[Rory]  
  
Dean had gone to Chicago for a business conference and asked Luke and Lorelai to take care of her while he was gone (they were married a year before Ross was born), so Rory and Ross moved into the Gilmore-Danes' house until Dean came home because Rory was once again nine months pregnant. One day, Lorelai came into the living room after putting Ross down for a nap in Rory's old bedroom.  
  
"How did you do that?" Rory asked. "It takes me an hour to put him down for a nap."  
  
"It's a gift," Lorelai said. "Babies love me. My beautiful face puts them to sleep."  
  
"I thought beautiful faces kept people awake," Rory said.  
  
"Okay, I used a trick on him that I used on you when you were a baby."  
  
"Which was........"  
  
"I shook my car keys in your face."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The sounding of keys clanking together obviously puts you guys to sleep."  
  
"It doesn't now and if I was just as smart as I am now, I wouldn't be able to sleep if someone shook jagged metal in my face."  
  
"Funny, funny girl."  
  
They stared watching their all time favorite movie Billy Jack when Rory slowly stood up from the couch.  
  
"What?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"I'm having a feeling of déjà vu," Rory said. "My water just broke."  
  
"Baby time?"  
  
"Baby time."  
  
Lorelai quickly stood up and threw Rory her coat and hollered upstairs to Luke, who was fixing their shower, and then went into Rory's room.  
  
"What are you doing?" Rory exclaimed.  
  
"We have to take him with us," Lorelai said, holding a sleeping Ross.  
  
"No!" Rory said. "Who's going to watch him?"  
  
"Luke will."  
  
"Oh, sure, Luke will," Luke said, coming down the steps. "He doesn't have a life of his own. He loves kids."  
  
"Save the bitterness for the ride," Lorelai said.  
  
"I was kidding," Luke said, sincerely. "You know I love Ross."  
  
"Yeah, that's great, but we can't get sentimental now we've got baby number two coming. EVERYONE OUT THE DOOR! MOVE IT! MOVE IT! MOVE IT!"  
  
"Mom!" Rory said. "Don't wake up Ross."  
  
"Sorry," Lorelai whispered.  
  
Rory and Lorelai slid in the front and Luke sat in the back with Ross. Rory suddenly felt a pain at the bottom of her stomach.  
  
"Mom, the contractions are starting," Rory said, feeling a little panicked. "OW!"  
  
"Okay, we're almost there," Lorelai said, taking out her cell phone.  
  
"What are you doing? OW!"  
  
"Checking my messages."  
  
"OW! You're not supposed to drive and talk on your cell phone!"  
  
"I have to do this, okay? Just do your breathing."  
  
Lorelai hung up when they rounded the corner into the parking lot of the Connecticut Memorial Hospital and the four of them (including Ross) rushed inside. A few hours later, Rory laid on a hospital bed waiting until the doctor told her it was time for pushing.  
  
"Just breathe, honey," Lorelai said.  
  
"Okay, now I want to pinch or bite a nurse," Rory said.  
  
"No, you can't do that. I was kidding when I said it."  
  
"Well, then let me use the Epilady on you."  
  
"Rory just breathe."  
  
Rory sat up. She couldn't take it anymore. She wanted this child out of her body and she wanted it out now.  
  
"That's it!" Rory said. "I'm pushing!"  
  
"No!" Lorelai said.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No! Honey, don't push! Just relax."  
  
Rory leaned back against the pillows trying to relax, but the pain was getting worse and worse. She started to push a little bit.  
  
"You're pushing!" Lorelai exclaimed.  
  
"No, I'm not!" Rory shot back.  
  
"Yes, you are! I tried that!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Am I late?" a deep voice asked.  
  
Rory looked towards the doorway.  
  
"Mom, it's been two years since I've done this," Rory said. "Does having a baby make you have hallucinations?"  
  
[Dean]  
  
Dean drove back to the Gilmore-Danes house when his pager started beeping. Dean sighed, thinking it was from work and read the page. It said: RORY'S IN LABOR! COME TO CMH! Dean made the U-turn and drove as fast as he could down to the Connecticut Memorial Hospital, knowing he was cutting off a lot of angry drivers. When he was inside, he ran into Luke and Ross in the hallway.  
  
"DADDY!" Ross yelled, running up to Dean and giving him a hug.  
  
"Hey, buddy," Dean said. "Where's Mommy?"  
  
"Having a baby," Ross said.  
  
"She's in there," Luke said, chuckling and gesturing towards a room a room two doors away from them.  
  
"Thanks," Dean said, running down the hall and into a room.  
  
When he got inside, Rory was trying to push and Lorelai was trying to get her not to. Rory wasn't screaming like last time, but she was yelling a bit.  
  
"Am I late?" Dean asked.  
  
"Mom, it's been two years since I've done this," Rory said. "Does having a baby make you have hallucinations?"  
  
Dean chuckled. "I'm real," he said, going to the side of her bed.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Rory asked.  
  
"I paged him," Lorelai said.  
  
"Mom, why did you do that? He was supposed to be in a conference."  
  
"I was coming home to surprise you and Ross," Dean said. "But, your mom paged me so I'm here."  
  
"Thanks," Rory said.  
  
"Okay," Dr. Weinstein said. "It's time to start pushing so I need only the father."  
  
"That's me," Lorelai said.  
  
"MOM!" Rory yelled.  
  
"Sorry, I'll see you later," Lorelai said, giving Rory a kiss on the forehead and giving Dean a quick peck on the cheek and rushing out the door.  
  
"Okay, Rory, push," Dean coached her.  
  
"Alright the baby's coming," Dr. Weinstein said.  
  
"I have to see this," Dean said, leaning over Rory's stomach to watch. "Okay, here comes the head and shoulder. Oh, my god! Rory, how are you doing this?"  
  
"Dean, not helping!" Rory said, sounding agitated.  
  
"Okay," Dean said, going back to her side. "Keep pushing the baby's halfway out."  
  
"Okay, she's here!" Dr. Weinstein said. "It's a girl!"  
  
Rory let out a huge sigh and flopped back against the pillows as the baby girl was taken away to be cleaned. Dean ran his thumb over her knuckles.  
  
"It's all over," Dean said.  
  
Rory looked at Dean and smiled.  
  
"And you don't have to do this again for another two years," Dean joked.  
  
Rory playfully smacked Dean on the arm. After a few hours, Rory held the baby as Dean sat on the bed with them.  
  
"Dean, you know we have to call her Lorelai," Rory said.  
  
"And her nickname is," Dean said.  
  
"I don't know," Rory said.  
  
"I was thinking Lora?"  
  
"Have you given this a lot of thought?"  
  
"I actually was thinking about it since you were pregnant with Ross."  
  
Rory smiled and gave him a quick kiss.  
  
"Rory, I have a question," Dean said. "How does Rory come from-"  
  
"I don't know," Rory cut him off.  
  
The door opened and Luke, Lorelai, and Ross came in.  
  
"Mama! Daddy!" He cried, jumping on the bed.  
  
"Hey, sweetie," Rory said, turning Lora towards him. "I want to introduce you to someone. This is your little sister Lora."  
  
"Hi, Lowa," Ross said.  
  
"Lora?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"It's short for Lorelai," Dean said.  
  
Lorelai smiled. "The Lorelai dynasty will go on forever," Lorelai declared.  
  
To Be Continued............  
  
A/N: I know I repeated the same scene over and over again, but I wanted to show both births. I'm trying to make it funny not dramatic. Now I'm jumping fourteen years in advance so, Ross will be sixteen and Lora will be fourteen. Chapter 2 is coming soon. 


	3. Eye Love You

Chapter 2: Eye Love You  
  
*Ursula: A ditzy waitress from the TV show Mad About You played by Lisa Kudrow.  
  
**Louise Bennett- This is supposed to be Louise that Rory went to school with if you all remember her. I don't know her real last name so I'm making up one.  
  
Fourteen Years Later...............  
  
[Lora]  
  
Lora Gilmore Forester walked down the Chilton hallway towards the exit. Today she started her freshman year there while Ross started his junior year. She had made friends with an African American girl named Jessica and Paris Geller's daughter, Kat that was short for Katherine, but she only had one class with them. Other than that, she hadn't made any other friends. Now she had to meet Ross because he was giving her a ride home, when people bumped into her, causing her to drop all her books and papers and causing them to scatter all over the floor.  
  
"Perfect," Lora muttered, bending over to pick up some of the papers.  
  
"Well, someone's having trouble," said a voice. "Does she have two left feet or is she not looking where she's going?"  
  
Lora didn't know who it was, but she didn't care. I cannot deal with this right now, she thought.  
  
"Look," she said. "I'm having trouble and I have to go meet my brother outside of school, so could you please just back off?"  
  
She trailed off when she looked up. Staring down at her was a blonde- haired boy with blue eyes.  
  
"I believe I didn't catch your name," Lora said.  
  
What the hell is wrong with me? Lora thought. This guy insults me and then I start being nice?  
  
"It's Gavin West," the boy said, bending down and collecting her papers. "And I'm really sorry. I was just making a joke. I guess I'm not so funny."  
  
"Well, as long as it's just a joke then it's okay," Lora said, immediately kicking herself for her stupid remark.  
  
Gavin chuckled. "I didn't get your name," he said.  
  
"It's Lora Gilmore," she said. "It's short for Lorelai."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. It's my mother's name and my grandmother's. My grandmother got first dibs on the full name so my mother got the nickname Rory and she and my mom decided to continue the 'Lorelai dynasty' so......."  
  
Lora immediately stopped when she realized she was babbling and that Gavin was looking at her with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"I don't usually babble this much," Lora said.  
  
Gavin chuckled. "I do that all the time," he said, holding out a CD. "Is this yours?"  
  
"Yeah," Lora said, taking the CD from him. "Thanks."  
  
"You're an Evanescence fan?"  
  
"Yeah, but they're the only alternative metal band that I like."  
  
"I'm an Evanescence fan myself. What else do you listen to?"  
  
"A lot of things. My family and I actually listen to the same music. We have a whole separate cabinet for all the CDs we listen to and......."  
  
Lora realized she was babbling again.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said. "I did it again."  
  
"It's okay," Gavin said. "Are you in Ms. Callahan's third period English Lit class?"  
  
"Yeah," Lora said.  
  
"So am I," Gavin said.  
  
"Really?" Lora asked. "Are you the guy who I bumped into on the way in?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I'm sorry about that."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"So, do you live in Hartford?"  
  
"No, I live in a town called Stars Hollow."  
  
"You're kidding. I live five minutes away from there."  
  
"Really? What town?"  
  
"South Berry."  
  
"Oh, I've been there. It's nice."  
  
They stopped at the parking lot, where Ross was waiting in his Jeep.  
  
"So, I'll see you tomorrow?" Gavin said.  
  
"Definitely," Lora replied.  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Gavin walked away and Lora stared after him. She felt her face flush as she walked towards the car. Gavin was the cutest guy she'd ever seen. And I probably scared him off because of my babbling, she thought. But, her thoughts were interrupted when she bumped into the Jeep. She rolled her eyes and hopped in next to Ross, who looked like he was trying so hard not to laugh.  
  
"Shut up," Lora said.  
  
"I didn't say anything," Ross said.  
  
"Whatever," Lora said, popping in the Evanescence CD.  
  
"Who's the guy?" Ross asked.  
  
"His name is Gavin. He's in my third period English class and I probably seem like a huge freak to him because I babbled on and on and on about my name and the fact that we have a cabinet for our CDs."  
  
"I'm sure you didn't scare him off."  
  
"Can we talk about something else? I could use a distraction."  
  
[Ross]  
  
Ross made a left turn out of the parking lot and into the street. He looked sideways at his sister who was mouthing the words to "Going Under." She was an exact copy of their mother and their grandmother, but she had their father's nose. She also inherited Rory and Lorelai's love for coffee. However, unlike their mother, she didn't really like school. Sure, she was an A student, but she still didn't like it.  
  
Ross however was different. He had inherited Rory's love for school along with his dream of going to Yale, like his mother and his great- grandparents (Lora wanted to go, too). He looked a lot like his Dad with the exception that he had his mother's nose and her ears (not a noticeable feature, but still). He loved coffee, but not as much as the Lorelais.  
  
"So this guy-"Ross started.  
  
"I said I don't want to talk about it," Lora said.  
  
"He's your first crush isn't he?" Ross finished.  
  
"Yes," Lora said. "But, I really don't want to talk about how I made an ass of myself in front of him so for the fourteenth time can we please please please talk about something else?"  
  
"Fine," Ross said. "I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay," Lora said. "Did you see Monica today?"  
  
Ross cringed. Monica Pacing was Ross's ex-girlfriend. They had been going out for six months, but before school ended last year, she broke up with him someone else. They ended on good terms, but it still hurt. Yes, he'd had other girlfriends, but this was his first serious relationship. He was over her now, but it took him a month to get over her.  
  
"Yeah," he said. "I saw her with her new boyfriend."  
  
"Oh, my god," Lora said. "What a bitch."  
  
"We broke up three months ago," Ross said. "It only falls under the 'bitch' category if she did it a week after we broke up."  
  
"I'm really sorry," Lora said. "I wish there was something I could do."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"You know, if you need someone to talk to.........hi."  
  
"Thanks. I appreciate that."  
  
This was the thing Ross loved about Lora and his parents. The four of them were like best friends. They did everything together and they could talk about anything with each other.  
  
"Wallowing didn't help, huh?" Lora asked.  
  
"Guys don't wallow," Ross said. "First we mope around the house and cry and act all depressed. Then, we watch porn and then we fantasize about being with the porn actresses-"  
  
"STOP!" Lora yelled. "I'M HAVING BAD IMAGES!"  
  
Ross chuckled and turned into their driveway and pushed the eject button on the CD player and handed the disc to Lora.  
  
"You don't cut Evanescence off when they're in the middle of 'Tourniquet,'" Lora said, putting the CD in it's case.  
  
"You do in my car," Ross said.  
  
Lora rolled her eyes as the two of them got out of the car and went inside.  
  
[Rory]  
  
Rory waited for the kids to come home, but while she waited she called Dean on his cell phone. His eye was red and irritated and she scheduled and eye-doctor appointment for him because he hated eye doctors or anything that had to do with touching his eyes. Rory knew he was going to skip.  
  
"Dean Forester," he said, answering his cell phone.  
  
"Rory Gilmore Forester," Rory greeted him.  
  
"Hi," he said, sounding happy to hear her voice.  
  
"Where are you?" she asked.  
  
"I'm at the office."  
  
"You have an eye doctor appointment in a half hour."  
  
There was a pause.  
  
"Dean?" she said.  
  
"I'm here," he said.  
  
"Did you hear me?"  
  
"Yeah. Don't worry. I'm there."  
  
"You just told me your at the office."  
  
"I meant the eye doctor's office."  
  
"Dean, come home."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because."  
  
"That's not enough of an answer."  
  
"Please? I'm making the puppy face."  
  
"And I can't stand the puppy face. I'll be home in five minutes."  
  
As soon as Dean got home, Rory pushed him into the car and drove him to the eye doctor. He was a little difficult during the examination, but finally, the doctor figured out that he only had a minor infection and gave him some eye drops.  
  
"Did you really have to come with me?" Dean asked, when they got home.  
  
"Were you going to go on your own if I didn't call you?" Rory asked.  
  
"Yes," Dean said.  
  
Rory put her hands on her hips and looked at him skeptically.  
  
"No," he admitted.  
  
"Okay," Rory said, taking the eye drops out. "Let get this in your eye."  
  
"I would, but I have to go to a meeting," Dean said, trying to get away.  
  
"Nice try," Rory said, grabbing his arm. "Sit down on the couch."  
  
"Fine," Dean said, resting his head on a pillow.  
  
"On the count of three," Rory said. "One, two, three."  
  
Before she could even move the dropper Dean turned away and hid his face in the couch.  
  
"You are such a baby," Rory said, trying so hard not to laugh.  
  
"Hey, ever since you found something living in your stuffed globe you won't go near another one," Dean said.  
  
"That's not the same."  
  
"You're right, but you're afraid of a toy."  
  
Rory sighed. This was getting nowhere.  
  
"All right, you know what?" she said.  
  
She grabbed him but his ankles and pulled him on the floor.  
  
"What are you doing?" he said  
  
"These drops are going in your eyes," Rory said.  
  
"Rory, stop!" he said, his voice getting a little louder as he started squirming.  
  
"Oh, calm down!" she said, just as loud.  
  
She pinned his arms down to the floor as he continued to squirm. Then she sat on his chest and pinned his arms down to the floor with her knees, which caused him not to move his arms.  
  
"Oh, my god!" he yelled. "When did you become so freakishly strong?"  
  
"Practice, honey," she said, holding his head down with one hand and holding his eye open with another.  
  
Dean continued to yell in protest and Rory kept yelling at him to stop. Finally Rory squirted the drops in his eyes. He blinked, out of breath.  
  
"Oh, my god!" a voice yelled. "Stop it!"  
  
Rory and Dean looked up to see horrified expressions across Ross and Lora's faces.  
  
"We know you guys do that and we're okay with it," Ross said. "But, can you please do that in your room?"  
  
"Very funny," Rory said, getting off of Dean. "Dad had that eye doctor appointment today and needed my help to get his drops in his eyes."  
  
"Whatever," Ross said.  
  
"So how was school?" Dean asked.  
  
"Fine," Lora said, getting a snack.  
  
"Same," Ross said, following her. "Oh, Mom. Guess who's my English teacher?"  
  
"Who?" Rory asked.  
  
"Mr. Medina," Ross said.  
  
"You're kidding," Rory said.  
  
"No, I'm not."  
  
"I can't believe he's still there? Is he old?"  
  
"Oh, yeah."  
  
[Dean]  
  
After a few hours of talking Rory, Lora, Dean, and Ross went to Luke's for dinner. Luke and Lorelai were working behind the counter.  
  
"Hi, Grandma!" Lora called.  
  
"Hey!" Loralai said, running over to their table. "It's the Reed family!"  
  
"Ha, ha," Rory said. "So *Ursula, you helping out Luke tonight?"  
  
"Yeah," Lorelai said. "So, what can I get you guys?"  
  
"The usual for me," Dean said.  
  
"And me," Lora chimed in.  
  
"And me," Ross said.  
  
"And me," Rory finished.  
  
"Okay," Lorelai said, writing down on her pad. "One usual and three and mes coming right up."  
  
"Okay, so why were you pinning down on the floor if you weren't.........you know?" Lora asked.  
  
"You know what a baby your father is about touching your eye or coming close to touching it," Rory said.  
  
"Oh, yeah," Lora said. "I forgot about that. I mean, 'eye' forgot about it."  
  
When she said, "eye" she point her finger up to her eye. Dean cringed.  
  
"Stop it," he said.  
  
"You know what my new favorite song is?" Rory said. "Me, Myself, and 'eye!'"  
  
Rory lifted her finger to her eye when she said, "eye" which caused Dean to cringe again.  
  
"Oh, my god!" he said.  
  
"Another good song is 'Why don't you and 'eye,'" Ross said, raising his finger to his eye.  
  
"Ross!" Dean said. "Everyone! Stop!"  
  
"Sorry," they all mumbled.  
  
Lorelai came by holding a coffee pot.  
  
"You've got decaf, right?" Dean asked.  
  
"Rory, you married a loser," Lorelai said, pouring Dean coffee.  
  
"Hey, I resent that," Dean said, pointing his finger at Lorelai. "I'm not a loser! I'm a geek! There's a huge difference!"  
  
"Same difference," Lorelai said, pouring everyone else a cup and a cup for herself.  
  
"LORELAI!" Luke yelled, from behind the counter. "FOR GOD SAKES! NO DRINKING COFFEE WHILE YOU'RE ON DUTY!"  
  
"I love you," Lorelai said, sweetly.  
  
"I love you, too," Luke said. "No drinking coffee while you're on duty."  
  
"Can't sweet talk him this time," Rory said.  
  
"But, it always works!" Lorelai said, walking away.  
  
"Oh, speaking of love," Ross said. "Lora met a guy today."  
  
Lora glared at Ross. "Sleep with your eyes open tonight," Lora said.  
  
"You met a guy?" Dean asked.  
  
Lora rolled her eyes. "His name is Gavin West and he's in my third period English class," she said.  
  
"Give me a physical description," Rory said.  
  
"Tall, blonde hair, blue eyes."  
  
"Score!"  
  
"Yeah. I probably scared him off. I kept babbling."  
  
"Ah, babbling," Dean said. "A very common quality that comes from your mother's side of the family."  
  
"It's true," Rory said.  
  
"You're not the only one who babbled around a guy," Dean said. "When your Mom and I met she kept babbling like an idiot!"  
  
"Dean!" Rory said.  
  
"It's true! You kept going on and on about your name until you told me that you never talked that much which I found hard to believe."  
  
"Dean!"  
  
"And then you babbled about the round cakes."  
  
"You told me you thought the babbling was cute."  
  
"I did. Lora, don't worry about your first impression on Kevin-"  
  
"Gavin," Lora corrected.  
  
"Gavin," Dean continued. "It probably didn't change what he thought about you. He's probably thinking about you right now."  
  
"I just lost my appetite," Ross said.  
  
Dean had to smile despite his son's wise crack. Lora was growing up so fast. He knew this day would come and he was prepared.  
  
"Lora, I don't want to make you uncomfortable," Ross said. "But, Dad's mind matured a little more than most boys. Yeah, he's crushing on you, but he's also picturing you naked."  
  
"ROSS!" Rory exclaimed.  
  
"It's true," Ross said. "Isn't it, Dad?"  
  
"We're not getting into that," Dean said.  
  
"Good," Lora said. "Because now I'm losing my appetite."  
  
Everyone laughed despite the disturbing conversation. Later, that night after Ross and Lora went to sleep, Rory and Dean lay in bed side by side. Rory shifted so she faced him.  
  
"You know," Rory said. "Lora's run-in with Gavin got me thinking about............."  
  
"Me, too," Dean said.  
  
"Yeah," Rory said. "I didn't scare you did I?"  
  
"No," Dean said. "Did I scare you with my whole 'I've been watching you' bit?"  
  
"Yes," Rory joked. "I actually thought you were watching me in the creepy way."  
  
"I'm watching you," Dean said in a low voice. "I want your soul."  
  
Rory giggled and kissed him.  
  
"You know that whole thing with the eye drops today," Dean said.  
  
"What about it?" Rory asked.  
  
"Was it wrong that I was totally aroused by that?" Dean joked.  
  
Rory smiled and turned to the other side.  
  
"Good night," she said.  
  
"Is it?" he asked.  
  
"Very," she said. "Good night."  
  
Dean smiled. When he made jokes it always made Rory smile. He wrapped his arms around Rory's waist and kissed the top of her head and rested his chin on her shoulder and went to sleep.  
  
[Ross]  
  
Two weeks later, Ross walked into lunch by himself. His friends had to work on a project and couldn't join him so he looked for a table to sit at. He noticed a beautiful red haired girl with headphones on sitting at a table all by herself. He took his lunch and walked over to her table and tapped her on the shoulder. She looked up at him. She had the most beautiful green eyes.  
  
"Is anyone sitting here?" Ross asked.  
  
"No," said the girl.  
  
"Can I sit here?" Ross asked.  
  
"Please," the girl said, gesturing to a seat across from her.  
  
"I'm Ross Gilmore-Forester," Ross introduced himself.  
  
"Ross Gilmore-Forester?" the girl repeated.  
  
"Yeah," Ross said.  
  
"Rory Gilmore-Forester's son?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I love your mother's books! I am a huge fan!"  
  
Rory was a novelist. Ross loved her books, too, but he never thought of her as a famous author. He thought of her as his mother. It was like hearing about another person when people talked about her like that.  
  
"Yeah, so do I," Ross said. "And I would love to continue this conversation about my mother, but I don't know your name."  
  
"Oh, Chloe Larkin," the girl said, introducing herself and taking her headphones off.  
  
"So, what are you listening to?" Ross asked.  
  
"U2," Chloe said. "They're one of my favorite bands."  
  
"Really?" Ross said. "Mine, too."  
  
"Really? Cool."  
  
Ross smiled and took a bite of his sandwich. He had seen Chloe around before. He just couldn't quite put his finger on where.  
  
"Are you in my fifth period physics class?" Ross asked.  
  
"I'm not sure," Chloe said. "Who do you have?"  
  
"Mr. Lubin."  
  
"I have him, too. I've never seen you there before."  
  
"I tend to sit in the back."  
  
"That makes sense. I sit up front."  
  
They sat and talked for the rest of the period when the bell rang. Chloe grabbed her stuff and stood up.  
  
"Well, it was nice chatting with you," Chloe said.  
  
"Glad to be of service," Ross said.  
  
"I'll see you in class," Chloe said, tossing her hair and walking out of the cafeteria.  
  
Eric stared after her as she left. She was an amazing girl and totally left Monica Pacing in the dust.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" a voice behind him asked.  
  
Ross turned around. Speak of the devil, he thought.  
  
"What?" Ross asked.  
  
"I just saw you talking to Chloe Larkin," Monica said.  
  
"So?"  
  
"Aren't you moving on a little too quickly?"  
  
"Monica, it's been three months! You hooked up with Mitch two months ago! People talk slower than that."  
  
"You think this is funny? Do you have any idea who her mother is?"  
  
"Do I care who her mother is?"  
  
"Her mother is Louise Larkin formerly known as **Louise Bennett. She used to go to this school and when she graduated from college she didn't have enough money so she became a hooker! That's how she met her husband. She fell in love with him after he hired her and she quit."  
  
"You believe everything you hear!"  
  
"She admitted it at a PTA meeting!"  
  
"How does this affect you if I go out with her?"  
  
"Because she's probably just like her mother. She's probably a slut. You shouldn't be with someone like Chloe Larkin."  
  
"I'm not with her."  
  
"But, you talked to her and I can tell that you like her."  
  
"Look, Monica, if I want to talk to Chloe Larkin then I'm going to talk to Chloe Larkin and there's nothing you can do about it. "  
  
Ross turned on his heel and walked away. Monica had a lot of nerve to act like a bitch. But, as soon as he left the cafeteria his head filled with thoughts about Chloe. She was very nice. He didn't care if her mother was a hooker. This was a very beautiful, sweet, smart girl.  
  
To Be Continued......  
  
A/N: I hope it wasn't too sappy, sex-deprived or boring. My brain is messed up and I was try to make it funny. Plus, I was trying to give you a taste of the Gilmore-Forester life. I'm trying to make it slightly like Rory and Lorelai's life except there's a father and a brother. Chapter 3 is coming soon. 


	4. Go, Rory, It's your Birthday

*Schmoozing: mingling  
  
**Blame it on the Weather Man: It's a song. I'm not sure by who.  
  
Chapter 3: Go, Rory, It's Your Birthday  
  
One Year Later..............  
  
[Dean]  
  
Dean walked through the door a month later after work. Ross was sitting in the living room watching a rerun of Everybody Loves Raymond.  
  
"Hey," Dean said.  
  
"Hey," Ross replied turning off the TV. "What's up?"  
  
"I hate my job," Dean said. "But, other than that, nothing. Where are your mom and Lora?"  
  
Before Ross could reply Lora came downstairs followed by Rory.  
  
"Please?" Rory said.  
  
"No," Lora said.  
  
"Come on! Tell me!"  
  
"You are getting more and more like Grandma every day."  
  
"You say that like it's a bad thing."  
  
Lora ignored Rory and walked over to Dean and gave him a hug.  
  
"Hi, Dad," Lora said.  
  
"Hi," Dean said, kissing the top of her head. "Hello, Rory."  
  
"Hello, Dean," Rory said, kissing Dean and then turning back to Lora. "So, tell me."  
  
"No!" Lora said, going into the kitchen.  
  
"Oh, come on!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Not even a hint?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Oh, come on! I'm your mother!"  
  
"How many times do you want me to say 'no?'"  
  
Rory followed Lora upstairs.  
  
"What's going on?" Dean asked.  
  
"Lora went out to get Mom a present for her birthday," Ross said. "And Mom saw the bag and wanted to know what it was. She's been following Lora around for ten minutes."  
  
"Go away!" Lora yelled, once again coming down the steps.  
  
"Tell me!" Rory said.  
  
"I thought you liked surprises!"  
  
"Well, in this case, you're killing me!"  
  
"Well, I'll kill you some more!"  
  
"Tell me!"  
  
"Forget it!"  
  
"Tell me!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Should we put an end to this?" Ross asked.  
  
"In five minutes," Dean said.  
  
"Got ya!"  
  
Dean and Ross settled back to watch the rest of the show that Rory and Lora were putting on for them. It was always entertaining when situations like this happened. Lora finally shot Dean and Ross a desperate look.  
  
"Hey, Rory," Dean said. "It's your turn to pick the movie for our movie night."  
  
"Fine," Rory said, grabbing her coat. "I'll pick up junk food on the way. You guys order a pizza."  
  
"I'm on it," Lora said, picking up the phone.  
  
Rory ran out the door nearly running into Luke and Lorelai. The six of them got together every Friday night for movie night. They used to attend Friday night dinners at the Gilmore mansion, but Emily and Richard passed away six years ago. Now they replaced it with movie nights to touch base. Tonight, was Thursday and they decided to have two movie nights in a row because it was a birthday week. That was another tradition. If it was someone's birthday, they would have two movie nights a week (A/N: I know that makes no sense, but bear with me).  
  
"Hi, sweetie," Lorelai said, giving Rory a quick peck on the cheek. "Getting a movie?"  
  
"And junk food," Rory said, giving Luke a peck on the cheek.  
  
"You did not just kiss my man!" Lorelai joked.  
  
"But, he's so damn sexy!" Rory joked back. "I'm thinking of leaving Dean for him!"  
  
"I knew it!" Dean chimed in.  
  
The six laughed.  
  
"I'll be back," Rory said, rushing out the door.  
  
"This isn't over!" Lorelai yelled after Rory.  
  
Lora hung up the phone and announced that the pizza was on the way. Lorelai shut the door and the five of them huddled around the coffee table in the living room.  
  
"Okay, first thing on the agenda: presents," Dean said.  
  
They went through all the "who was giving her what" drama and finally they landed on the "game plan" for Saturday. They were throwing a surprise party for Rory. Lora and Ross were allowed to bring one friend. Finally Rory came through the door.  
  
"I got Willy Wonka!" Rory said.  
  
[Ross]  
  
Ross gathered the books he would need for the weekend and Lora popped in front of him.  
  
"You have to stop doing that," Ross said.  
  
"Sorry," Lora said. "I just wanted to let you know that I invited Gavin to Mom's party."  
  
"Okay," Ross said. "Take it up with Dad. Go wait for me at the car."  
  
Lora walked away as Ross slammed his locker shut. Chloe was leaning on the locker next to his. They were friends now, but Ross always felt like there was all this heat between them.  
  
"My locker's under yours," Chloe said. "I'm sorry if I seem impatient."  
  
"It's no problem," Ross said.  
  
"So, your mom's birthday is tomorrow?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Yeah," Ross said. "She's turning 41. And no, it's not bothering her."  
  
"That's great," Chloe said. "Send her my best."  
  
Suddenly Ross was struck with an idea.  
  
"Why don't you come to the party?" Ross said.  
  
"Really?" Chloe's green eyes lit up.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I would love to."  
  
"It's a surprise party so, keep it under wraps okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
Ross took out a piece of paper and wrote down his address.  
  
"Actually," Chloe said. "I don't have my own car. My family and I share a car and tomorrow is my mother's day with it, so I'll come by bus."  
  
"Okay," Ross said. "I'll pick up at the bus stop."  
  
"That'll be great," Chloe said. "I can't wait. Can you introduce me to your mom?"  
  
"That's why I asked," Ross said.  
  
"Great," Chloe said. "I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
She gave Ross a light kiss on the cheek and walked away. Ross stared after her dazed.  
  
"Ross," a hand waved in front of his face. "Yoo hoo! Ross-y! Earth to Ross! Earth to Ross!"  
  
Ross stared at Lora.  
  
"Ross to the moon!" Ross said.  
  
"Sorry," Lora said. "I was just waiting at the car for fifteen minutes."  
  
"Sorry," Ross said. "I invited Chloe to Mom's party."  
  
"Oh, so Mom's party became a social for dates."  
  
"First of all, Gavin's not a date for you. Second of all, you should talk."  
  
"I'd love to debate this some more with you, but I want to go home."  
  
Ross laughed as they went to the car.  
  
[Rory]  
  
Dean let Rory sleep in the next morning and then he took her out to a movie and then to the bookstore. Now, the sun was setting and they were heading over to the bridge outside Stars Hollow High.  
  
"Why are we coming here?" Rory asked.  
  
"You'll see," Dean said.  
  
They finally stopped at the bridge where there was a blanket laid out with a single candle lit with a picnic basket and two plate with wine glasses. A smile broke out on Rory's face.  
  
"You are still sixteen inside," she said, giving Dean a kiss.  
  
"Ugh," Dean said jokingly, shoved her away and wiped his mouth. "I kissed a girl!"  
  
"Or maybe a five-year-old," Rory said, rolling her eyes.  
  
Turned out what was in the basket was a basket that Luke made them, which was what Dean told her. They ate their dinner and Dean gave her a first edition Tolstoy book that she always wanted, but couldn't get because it was hard to find. Then they went back to the house.  
  
"Why is it so dark?" Rory asked, turning on the lights.  
  
"SURPRISE!" half the town was in her house and popped up from behind her furniture.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" Rory shrieked. "You guys!"  
  
Rory turned to Dean. "You planned this, didn't you?" she asked.  
  
"With the help of your kids," Dean said.  
  
Rory pulled all of them into a group hug and then hugged Dean by herself.  
  
"You know, didn't you?" he asked, whispering in her ear.  
  
"Kind of," Rory whispered back. "When the lights were off I had a suspicion."  
  
Dean chuckled. After *schmoozing with many of the guests, Rory ran into Lane and Dave. They were married and ten years ago Lane and Dave moved to California. Rory never really saw Lane, but they kept in touch every day. Now they were here.  
  
"OH, MY GOD!" Rory shrieked.  
  
The two girls hugged and shrieked like they were teenagers again.  
  
"And you say I'm sixteen inside," Dean said, who nearby and talking to Luke.  
  
Rory stuck her tongue out at Dean and turned back to Lane, who looked very huge.  
  
"Are you pregnant?" Rory asked. "You look so huge!"  
  
Lane giggled and patted her stomach. "Six months," she said.  
  
They shrieked again and Dean pretended to be disgusted and walked away. After chatting for an hour with Lane, Rory went into the kitchen to get a drink when she bumped into a red-haired girl.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mrs. Gilmore-Forester," the girl said.  
  
"It's okay," Rory said. "Please don't think I'm rude for saying this, but do I know you?"  
  
The girl smiled and tossed her long red hair over her shoulder out of her face.  
  
"No," she said. "But, don't worry I'm not an intruder. Ross invited me. I'm a friend of his. My name is Chloe Larkin."  
  
She stuck out her hand and Rory shook it. Rory automatically knew who she was. Ross talked about her a lot. He never actually admitted to having a crush on her to Rory, but he did to Dean.  
  
"Hi," Rory said.  
  
"I just wanted to say that I'm a huge fan of yours," Chloe said. "I stayed up until four in the morning reading In a Heartbeat and A Flash of Light. They are one of my favorites."  
  
"Thanks," Rory said. "I'm glad you like them."  
  
She liked when she heard feedback from the people who read her books, but she also got a little shy. Chloe handed her a present.  
  
"I got this for you," Chloe said.  
  
Rory opened up the present. "It's the new Eudora Wesley novel," Rory said. "She's one of my favorites."  
  
"I know," Chloe said.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"I Googled you."  
  
"You did?"  
  
"No, I'm kidding. I was unsure about what to get you so I asked Ross."  
  
"Oh."  
  
If Chloe did Google Rory, she would've gotten freaked out because it would mean that she was obsessed and Rory didn't want to be stalked.  
  
"You know Ross talks about you a lot," Rory said.  
  
"He does?" Chloe asked, taking a sip of her drink.  
  
"Yeah," Rory said. "And you are just like he described. Pretty and sweet."  
  
"He said that?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Yeah," Rory replied.  
  
"Well, so is Ross."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"I mean it."  
  
Before Rory could respond, she was called into the living room by Lorelai.  
  
"It was nice meeting you," Rory said.  
  
"You, too," Chloe said.  
  
God, I hope they get together, Rory thought as she mingled with the rest of her guests.  
  
[Ross]  
  
It started raining as Ross and Chloe walked to the bus stop. Ross crunched on an Altoid when as the rain drenched them as they walked. The party was over and Chloe had to go home so Ross offered to walk her to the bus stop.  
  
"I can't believe it's raining," Chloe said. "The weather forecast said it was going to be clear today."  
  
"Weathermen lie," Ross said. "They don't know what to say so they make something up."  
  
"**I'll blame it on the weatherman," Chloe sang.  
  
Ross laughed as they stopped at the bus stop. The Altoid in his mouth was completely dissolved. He stared down at Chloe. Her hair was completely drenched. She looked up at him and smiled. Her blue eyes sparkled. Ross slowly leaned down towards her.  
  
"Wait," she said, digging into her purse and taking out some breath spray and turning away from him. After a few seconds she turned back to him.  
  
"Okay," she said.  
  
Ross slowly leaned forward and softly kissed her, pushing a stray strand of wet hair behind her ear. He felt her fingers go through his hair, which made his scalp feel tingly. Finally, they pulled away and smiled at each other. Before either one could say anything, the bus pulled to a stop. They said good-bye as Chloe climbed on to the bus. He started walking home, but before he went inside, he did a little cowbell hop.  
  
To Be Continued..........  
  
A/N: I know. Kiss in the rain very unoriginal. Blah blah blah. Okay, it's going to stop getting romantic now. I'm going into a Thanksgiving chapter. Chapter 4 is coming soon. 


	5. Happy Thanksgiving, Foresters

Chapter 4: Happy Thanksgiving, Foresters  
  
Another Month Later (November)...............  
  
[Dean]  
  
Dean looked up at the clock in his office. 5:30 P.M. It was only a half hour before he had to go home. His boss passed by so Dean continued on with his work when the phone rang.  
  
"Dean Forester," he said.  
  
"Hi, son," the voice on the other line said.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"Yep, that's me."  
  
Dean was kind of close with his Dad, but usually he called to talk about sports and the conversation would go on for hours and hours. Yeah, they talked about other things, but sports was pretty dominant and Dean was in the mood to talk about that. Also, he occasionally got on his back about his job.  
  
"Dad, this isn't a really good time," Dean said.  
  
"Then I'll keep it short and sweet," Mr. Forester said. "Your mother and I would love you to come over for Thanksgiving. Clara's coming home and we're finally meeting her fiancé."  
  
"Yeah, we'll be there," Dean said.  
  
"Okay," Mr. Forester said. "Did you watch the Knicks game last night?"  
  
"Yeah, good-bye, Dad," Dean said.  
  
"Bye," Mr. Forester said.  
  
Dean quickly hung up the phone. Clara went to NYU and got a job at Ralph Lauren. She was 30 years old now. Her boyfriends came and went, but this was her first and hopefully her last fiancé. Dean couldn't wait to meet him.  
  
[Rory]  
  
Rory stared at the blank document on her laptop screen. Chloe and Ross were upstairs doing their homework together and Lora was in the other room doing her homework and pining over Gavin. Rory didn't know what to write for her next novel. She didn't want to write another romance novel, but there was only one idea in her head and that was a romantic idea. The phone rang and startled Rory.  
  
"COULD SOMEONE GET THAT?" Rory yelled.  
  
No one responded at the phone kept ringing. Grumbling, she got up and answered the phone.  
  
"Hello?" she said.  
  
"Hello," said a voice on the other line. "Miss me?"  
  
Rory smiled. "No, I saw you last night when we went to Luke's for dinner again," Rory said. "So no I don't miss you."  
  
"I'm hurt," Lorelai said. "You don't love me."  
  
"What's up, Mom?" Rory asked.  
  
"Are you guys coming to the diner for Thanksgiving?"  
  
"Of course. What about Sookie, though?"  
  
"Oh, she and Jackson are going out of town to visit Davey at UCLA."  
  
"Oh, how nice."  
  
"Yeah. So, I'll see you Thursday?"  
  
"Okay. What should we bring?"  
  
"You should bring Ross and Lora."  
  
"I said 'what' not 'who?'"  
  
"I know, but you should bring them. You should also bring some wine. That way we all can get drunk."  
  
"No, we can't. Lora and Ross are underage."  
  
"So? They can get drunk, too."  
  
"MOM!"  
  
"I'm kidding! I'm kidding! Relax. I'm sorry."  
  
"I'll see you Thursday."  
  
"Right. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Rory hung up the phone. She knew her mother made jokes like that and it never bothered her before, but now she had kids and though she had the same relationship with them as she did with Lorelai, she was slightly strict with them. Rory sat down and tried to think of another title when Dean walked in.  
  
"Where are the kids?" Dean asked.  
  
"I'm happy to see you, too," Rory said, walking over to him and giving him a kiss.  
  
"Sorry," Dean said. "Hi, honey. So, where are they?"  
  
"Lora's upstairs doing her homework and writing poems about Gavin like she always does and Ross is studying with Chloe or probably pretending to study while making out."  
  
"I love to hear that."  
  
"I know."  
  
Dean threw his briefcase on the table and sat down on the couch. Rory gave a little shriek as Dean pulled her into his lap.  
  
"MOM, ARE YOU OKAY?" Lora yelled from upstairs.  
  
"I'M FINE!" Rory yelled back. "HEY, THANKS FOR ANSWERING THE PHONE!"  
  
"NO PROBLEM!" Lora yelled back.  
  
"So, Clara's coming into town on Thanksgiving," Dean said.  
  
"Really?" Rory asked.  
  
"Yeah," Dean said. "Apparently, she's bringing her fiancé. My father called me at work and told me about it and invited us over for Thanksgiving dinner."  
  
"No," Rory said.  
  
"What do you mean 'no?'"  
  
"Sukie's going to be out of town for Thanksgiving and my mother and Luke have no place else to go, so they invited us over to the diner and I said yes."  
  
"You didn't."  
  
"I did."  
  
"Why did you do that without talking to me?"  
  
"Why did you tell your father we'd come to Thanksgiving without talking to me?"  
  
"Because he wouldn't hang up unless I said yes or talked with him for five hours about sports!"  
  
"Good point. But, still I can't cancel on my mother."  
  
"I can't cancel on my parents. My sister is coming into town!"  
  
"My mother and Luke will be all alone on Thanksgiving!"  
  
Rory pushed herself off of Dean.  
  
"Okay, Rory, we shouldn't be fighting about this," Dean said.  
  
"I know," Rory said. "Let's just take a minute and think about this."  
  
Dean and Rory sat for a few seconds. Dean leaning over the couch with his hands clasped and Rory sitting on her knees staring at the coffee table. Finally, they turned to look at each other.  
  
"We're screwed," Dean said, after a while.  
  
"Yup," Rory said.  
  
At that point, Chloe and Ross came down holding hands, fingers laced and gazing lovingly into each other's eyes.  
  
"Oh, look honey," Rory said. "Yoko and John are here."  
  
"Hi, Mom," Ross said, as if he just noticed his parents were sitting in the living room. "I'm going to walk Chloe to the bus stop."  
  
Before his parents could reply, he and Chloe bolted out the door. Five minutes later, Lora came down and grabbed an apple in the fridge.  
  
"That was mine for work tomorrow," Dean said.  
  
"Well, now it's mine," Lora said. "Don't worry. There are others in the fridge. So, what's going on?"  
  
"Well," Rory said. "You're Dad here made plans to go see your grandparents and your aunt on Thanksgiving. Her fiancé is in town and she wanted everyone to meet him."  
  
"That's great," Lora said.  
  
"No, it's not," Dean said. "Because at the same time, Sukie and Jackson are going out of town and Grandma and Grandpa, and I mean Lorelai and Luke, invited us over to the diner for Thanksgiving dinner."  
  
"Oh, wow," Lora said. "You guys are screwed."  
  
"Yes, we are," Rory said.  
  
Lora walked up the stairs, but when she got to the top she came back down.  
  
"I have an idea," Lora said. "Why don't we have them all here?"  
  
"What?" Rory was shocked.  
  
"Well, you both made plans and you both don't want to cancel," Lora said. "It's the perfect solution."  
  
"I don't know how to make Turkey," Rory said. "I can make other things, but not Turkey."  
  
"Luke can make it," Lora said. "He's made it before and it's really really good."  
  
Rory looked at Dean and Dean nodded. "All right, let's do it," she said.  
  
Dean grabbed the phone. "I'll call my Dad," he said, going upstairs with the phone.  
  
[Lora]  
  
Lora felt good that she had helped out in a situation with her parents. She plopped down next to Rory on the couch.  
  
"No new novel yet?" she asked.  
  
"Nada," Rory said. "Hey, how are you? When you came home you were so depressed about Gavin you didn't get a snack like you usually do or joke about Ross and Chloe making out in the car."  
  
"I snapped out of it once I did my homework," Lora said. "I may sound like a geek, but it actually takes my mind off things."  
  
"You are your mother's child," Rory said.  
  
A few minutes later Ross came in and the three started making dinner. An hour later, when dinner was finally ready, Dean walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Sorry," he said.  
  
"Where you still on the phone with your father?" Rory asked.  
  
"Yeah," Dean replied.  
  
"Sports?" Ross asked.  
  
"Yeah," Dean said. "I'm telling you. I am never watching any sports again. Except for the Knicks game tomorrow night.........and the football game on Thanksgiving..........Okay, forget I said anything."  
  
Lora struggled not to laugh.  
  
"So, they're coming?" Rory asked.  
  
"Yes," Dean said. "Including the fiancé."  
  
Rory grabbed the phone out of his hands and went upstairs. Ten minutes later, she came back.  
  
"Mom and Luke are coming," Rory said. "And Luke's making the turkey."  
  
"How are you're conversations with your mother shorter than mine with my father?" Dean asked.  
  
"Because unlike you, I'm allowed to tell my mother to shut up," Rory said. "Even though I don't say that to her."  
  
Thursday...................  
  
[Ross]  
  
The doorbell rang and no one was ready except for Ross. Suddenly, I became the greeter boy, he thought shaking his head and opening the door. It was Luke and Lorelai.  
  
"Hi, Grandma," he said. "Hi, Grandpa. You guys are early."  
  
"Hi, grandson," Lorelai said. "I hate it when that word comes out of my mouth. It reminds me that I'm old."  
  
"I got the turkey," Luke said.  
  
"So, where's you're mom?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"You don't want to see me?" Ross asked.  
  
"Of course I do," Lorelai said.  
  
At that point Rory came running down the stairs.  
  
"Who's here?" Rory asked.  
  
"The Gilmore-Danes'," Ross replied.  
  
Rory walked over and gave her mother a peck on the cheek.  
  
"Hi, Mom," Rory said.  
  
"Hey, kiddo," Lorelai responded. "We came by to help."  
  
"All we need is to make the dinner," Rory said.  
  
"I'm on it," Luke said.  
  
"I want to help," Lora said, coming down the stairs.  
  
"Me, too," Dean said, following her. "I need to be in a non-sport environment."  
  
Within an hour everyone was helping with dinner and the doorbell rang again. No one moved from their spots.  
  
"Someone going to get that?" Ross asked.  
  
"We're busy," Lora said. "Hey, you're folding napkins. You answer it."  
  
"Greeter boy strikes again," Ross muttered under his breath as he opened the door. It was his Nana and Pop.  
  
"Hello, Ross," Mrs. Forester said, giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Wow, you look phenomenal. You're looking more and more like your father every day."  
  
"I could vouch for that," Mr. Forester said.  
  
"Thank you," Ross said and then whispered to himself: "I'm glad I don't have that mole on my ass."  
  
Ross led his grandparents inside to see everyone else. Dean got up and hugged his parents.  
  
"Hi, Mom," Dean said. "Hi, Dad."  
  
"Hi, Dean," Mrs. Forester said. "You look great."  
  
Mr. Forester walked over to Lora. "Rory, you still look 22," he said. "I'm impressed."  
  
"Uh, Pop, I'm Lora not Rory," Lora said. "But, thanks for the compliment."  
  
"I'm sorry, sweetie," Mr. Forester said, giving Lora a hug. "You look just like your mother."  
  
"I'm taking that as a compliment, too," Rory said, walking over to Mr. Forester. "Hi, Dad. It's nice to see you again."  
  
"You, too, Rory," Mr. Forester said, giving her a hug. "Lora looks very pretty a lot like you. I've also seen her last report card. You must be very proud."  
  
"I am," Rory said, looking at Lora. "Is that my shirt?"  
  
Lora looked down at the pink shirt over her black dress pants. "You said I could borrow it," she said.  
  
Once everyone finished their greetings, everyone sat in the living room waiting for Clara and her mystery fiancé. Finally, the doorbell rang.  
  
"Please don't make me get that again," Ross begged his parents.  
  
"Fine," Rory said, getting up.  
  
Rory opened the door and Clara stood in the doorway. Her shoulder- length blonde hair was pulled back with a headband and she was wearing a black Chinese-style shirt over some silk black pants.  
  
"Clara!" Rory exclaimed giving her a hug. "It's so good to see you!"  
  
"You, too," Clara said. "So, is everyone here?"  
  
"Yes, they are," Rory said. "So, where's-"  
  
"My, fiancé?" Clara completed. "He's getting something from the car."  
  
Clara walked into the living room and gave everyone hugs and kisses and sat down next to Dean.  
  
"So, how are things at Ralph Lauren?" Dean asked.  
  
"Great," Clara said. "I got a raise!"  
  
"That's great," Dean said. "So, how much did.........."  
  
Dean was cut off when a blonde-haired man about Clara's age walked through the door.  
  
[Dean]  
  
"Is this your fiancé?" Dean asked Clara.  
  
"Yes," Clara said, happily and grabbing the man's hand.  
  
It was Phillip Smith, Clara's junior year high school boyfriend. She met him at the beginning of the year he was sweet and nice to her, but then he started getting low grades and he couldn't handle the pressure so he turned into a Jess Mariano-like character and started smoking and treated Clara like crap.  
  
On her Junior Prom he stood her up. Clara thought he cheated on her with another girl, but they found out from his parents that at the last minute he decided not to go and ended up lounging around the house and going to bed early. Clara broke things up with Phil, but afterwards, she was a wreck. She eventually recovered, but Dean and his parents never forgave him.  
  
Now there he stood, holding Clara's hand and smiling like nothing happened and like he did nothing wrong. This had to be a joke. This had to be a guy who looked like Phil.  
  
"Phillip Smith is your fiancé?" Dean asked.  
  
"Yeah," Clara said, her smile getting wider.  
  
"Phil is your fiancé," Dean repeated.  
  
"Yes," Clara said, obviously getting agitated.  
  
"Phil is your fiancé?"  
  
"You can keep saying it, but it won't stop being true," Phil said.  
  
Dean didn't know what to say. He thought Clara had enough common sense not to go back to him. Dean looked at his parents.  
  
"Well, we're very happy for you, sweetie," Mrs. Forester said.  
  
"Very happy," Mr. Forester added.  
  
A new wave a shock splashed over Dean. His parents were approving of this? They wanted to kill Phil after all the damage he did to Clara. Now, they were happy about it?  
  
"Uh, Mom," Dean said. "It's Phil Smith."  
  
"I know," Mrs. Forester said. "He'll be a new addition to the family."  
  
"I like new additions," Mr. Forester said.  
  
They weren't okay with this. Dean knew it.  
  
"Oh, come on!" he said.  
  
"Turkey's ready," Luke interrupted.  
  
Everyone started in on the turkey. The whole time Clara and Phil kept holding hands. It made Dean sick.  
  
"So, Dean," Mr. Forester said, pouring gravy on his turkey. "You still working for that insurance agency?"  
  
Here we go, Dean thought, as he grabbed a turkey leg for himself.  
  
"Yes," Dean said. "Lora, could you pass the mashed potatoes, please?"  
  
"Yeah," Lora said, spooning some on to her plate. "Hang on a sec."  
  
"You hate that job, don't you?" Mr. Forester asked.  
  
"Yeah," Dean said. "Lora, can you hurry up on the mashed potatoes?"  
  
"I thought you wanted to be a football coach," Mr. Forester said.  
  
"Not really," Dean said. "The only job as football coach that's available here is the job at Stars Hollow High and the pay sucks. Lora, for the love of god, could you please pass the mashed potatoes?"  
  
"Well, then find another job somewhere else," Mr. Forester said.  
  
"That would mean we would have to move," Dean said. "And we like it here."  
  
"Here are the potatoes, Dad," Lora said, passing Dean the potatoes. "I'm sorry I took so long."  
  
"Dean, do you know what I'm getting at?" Mr. Forester asked. "Quit your job."  
  
Dean couldn't take it anymore. "Are you aware that Clara is marrying Phil Smith?" Dean asked.  
  
"Yes," Mr. Forester answered.  
  
"You hate the guy," Dean said. "How can you be okay with her marrying him?"  
  
"I'm not," Mr. Forester said. "That's why I'm bugging you."  
  
"So, for nineteen years you knew Clara was going to marry Smith?"  
  
"No, I just don't think you should be working there if you hate it."  
  
"I'm done talking about my job, Dad."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Everyone moved into the living room for desert. Rory started asking Clara questions about the wedding and when it was going to be held. Dean was going to explode. He had to say something. But, before he could, his mother slammed her coffee cup down on the table and coffee splashed everywhere.  
  
"Clara, you can't marry this boy," Mrs. Forester said.  
  
"I thought you were okay with it," Clara said.  
  
"I was faking!" Mrs. Forester exclaimed. "I'm a good faker! Phil treated you like shit! Yes, that's right! I said shit! He fooled us all in the beginning and now he's luring you back in again! This isn't going to work! He's going to end up leaving you at the altar!"  
  
"Mom, you are being way out of line!" Clara shouted. "I'm thirty years old, dammit! I love this man and I'm going to marry him! He's changed!"  
  
"Really?" Mrs. Forester said. "I believe that his hair was the same when he was sixteen."  
  
"Oh, my god!" Clara yelled. "He's different. He grew up. He's-"  
  
"Clara," Phil said, calmly and releasing Clara's hand. "Calm down. I can handle this."  
  
Phil stood up and walked so he was facing Dean, Lorelai, Luke, Rory, Lora, Ross, and Dean's parents. Let's see what he has to say, Dean thought.  
  
"Look, Mr. And Mrs. Forester," Phil said. "I know I treated your daughter like crap in the past, but since we broke up, I couldn't stop thinking about her. There were many girls in my life, but she was always on my mind. And then, I realized I made a horrible mistake. I thank God every day that I found her again."  
  
There was a pause.  
  
"Oh, please," Mr. Forester said. "You took that out of 'The Legend of Bagger Pants.'"  
  
"The golf movie with Matt Damon and Will Smith?" Dean asked.  
  
"Well, there was something like that in the movie," Mr. Forester said.  
  
"Anyways," Phil said. "I know I screwed up in the past, but I couldn't handle the pressure. I can handle it now. I changed. Please, give me another chance. Please, let me marry your daughter."  
  
Again there was a pause. Everyone just stared at Phil. Dean looked over at Mrs. Forester who slowly rose from the couch.  
  
"As fake as your speech sounds," Mrs. Forester said. "It also sounds sincere. Everyone deserves second chances. Phillip, welcome to the family."  
  
She got up and hugged Phil and Mr. Forester shook his hand. But, Dean wasn't fooled.  
  
"Oh, my god," he said. "He makes a touching speech and suddenly he's part of the family?"  
  
"Dean, I understand that your sister is important to you," Phil said. "But, I promise to take care of her."  
  
Dean gave in. He got up and shook Phil's hand and gave Clara a hug.  
  
"My little sister's getting married!" he said.  
  
"Hey, Foresters!" Lorelai said.  
  
Everyone stopped their cheering and turned to Lorelai.  
  
"Please don't take this the wrong way," Lorelai said. "I mean, the five of us find this very entertaining, but we Gilmore-Foresters/Gilmore- Danes feel a little out of place."  
  
"Sorry," Mr. Forester said.  
  
Soon everyone started engaging in conversation.  
  
[Rory]  
  
Rory spit the last of her toothpaste out in the sink and climbed into bed next to Dean that night. He seemed a little dazed. Rory waved her hand in front of his face. Dean slowly turned his head towards her.  
  
"I know you're there," Dean said.  
  
"You okay?" Rory asked.  
  
"Yeah," Dean said. "I'm fine."  
  
"I think it's great that Clara's getting married," Rory said. "And even though she had a bad history with Phil, it seems like it's going to work."  
  
"Yeah," Dean said. "I'm happy for her."  
  
Dean spaced out again. Rory knew what he was thinking.  
  
"You still don't trust him, do you?" she asked.  
  
"You kidding?" Dean said. "I trust Jess more than I trust him."  
  
Wow, he must really hate Phil, Rory thought. But, still, she wanted Dean to forget about the whole Jess thing and the fact that he brought that up......well, she was appalled.  
  
"Why did you have to go there?" Rory asked.  
  
"I couldn't think of a better example," Dean said. "I'm sorry."  
  
To Be Continued.........  
  
A/N: Damn, I made it into a romantic chapter! I know that was lame. I'm sorry. And I apologize in advance because I'm diving back into the Lora/Gavin thing and the Ross/Chloe thing. I'm also going to jump ahead two months. Chapter 5 is coming soon. 


	6. Budding and Vanishing Romances

Chapter 5: Budding and Vanishing Romances  
  
One Year After That in January.............  
  
[Lora]  
  
Lora walked into the library at Chilton on Friday afternoon. It was divided into three sections. One for books of course, one for computers, and one for just quiet studying. No one ever went into the study area. A lot of people were either on the computers or reading. Those areas got very loud, but the study area was the quietest. Lora usually came in during her free period to study or read.  
  
Ross and Chloe would usually be making out in the corner when she came in. The period before was their free period as well. They also, usually came in during their free period. Lora always caught them making out.  
  
Now, both of them were at Yale. There were no problems in their relationship at all. At least none that she knew about. Of course, if there was he would tell her because he told her and their parents everything.  
  
Lora sighed, missing her brother. Sure, he came home a lot over the weekend, but she missed him on campus. But, luckily today he was picking her up from school for old times sake and he was driving her home because he would be staying home over the weekend and she was very excited about it.  
  
Lora smiled and went into her book bag to dig out her book, but she found a thorn less red rose at the top of her bag. She didn't know who put it there, but it was beautiful. No one had every given her a rose before (besides her parents and her brother).Lora put the rose in her hair and then started reading her book. Ten minutes before the period ended, the sound of the door slamming interrupted he reading. She looked up to see Gavin standing by the door.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," Gavin said. "Did I disturb you?"  
  
"No, not at all," Lora replied.  
  
"It got kind of loud for me in there," Gavin said. "You mind if I stay in here?"  
  
"No, no at all," Lora said. "Okay, now I'm a broken record. 'No, not at all. No, not at all.'"  
  
Gavin chuckled and took his work out. Lora never really felt stupid around him anymore being that they were friends, but she still liked him. Gavin looked up again.  
  
"Where did you get that?" Gavin asked.  
  
"It was in my bag," Lora said. "How does it look on me?"  
  
"Good," Gavin said. "Except the stem is sticking out the back of your hair."  
  
Lora started fixing her hair, but Gavin got up and sat next to her and took the rose out of her hair.  
  
"Let me fix it," he said.  
  
He broke off half of the stem and put it back in her hair and then fixing it to make sure her hair was covered.  
  
"Cool," Lora said.  
  
"I watched my mom do it when dad gave her flowers," Gavin said. "I sound like a Mama's boy, don't I?"  
  
"No," Lora said. "I think it's sweet."  
  
"It's done," Gavin said, with his hand still in her hair.  
  
Slowly he ran is finger through her hair. Lora looked at him.  
  
"Sorry," Gavin said, softly.  
  
"It's fine," Lora said at the same volume.  
  
Gavin slowly leaned forward and softly, but tenderly kiss her. Lora was shocked, but her shock didn't last long. She was having her first real kiss. It wasn't until Gavin pulled away when Lora realized she was holding her breath.  
  
"Wow," Lora said. "That was a good kiss."  
  
"I'll say the same," Gavin said. "'Wow. That was a good kiss.'"  
  
Lora chuckled.  
  
"So, what now?" Lora asked.  
  
"What do you mean what now?" Gavin asked.  
  
"Do we pretend this never happened or do we not forget it happened and act all weird around each other?"  
  
"There's not a part of that that made sense."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Look, I really like you, Lora."  
  
"I really like you, too."  
  
"Would you want to..........you know..........."  
  
"Go out with you? Yes. I would love to."  
  
Suddenly the dismissal bell rang. Lora gathered her books and Gavin did the same.  
  
"I'll walk you to Ross's car," Gavin said.  
  
"Okay," Lora said.  
  
They walked out of the library side by side. Gavin slowly laced his fingers through Lora's. Lora looked up and smiled at him. They continued holding hands while walking out to the student parking lot.  
  
"About the person who gave you the rose," Gavin said.  
  
Gavin smiled smugly. Lora knew what he was trying to say. He gave her the rose.  
  
"Thank you for that by the way," Lora said.  
  
[Ross]  
  
Ross waited outside while Chloe walked out of her Calculus class. He had a surprise for her and he wanted to give it to her before they both went home to visit their parents. He kept a smug smile plastered on his face.  
  
"What?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Nothing," Ross said.  
  
Chloe sighed and walked with Ross to her car and the smug smile returned to Ross's face. Chloe noticed it and stopped walking.  
  
"There's that face again," Chloe said. "What are you thinking?"  
  
Ross smiled and took out two tickets to a concert to see Fountains of Wane, another one of their favorite bands. Chloe shrieked and threw her arms around him and hugged him until he couldn't breathe.  
  
"You are the best boyfriend ever!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Running low on oxygen here," Ross said.  
  
"Sorry," Chloe said, releasing him. "So, these are real?"  
  
"No, they're fake," Ross said, sarcastically. "Of course they're real. So, next Friday night, you and I are going to see Fountains of Wane."  
  
When they reached Chloe's car, she put her books in the car and gave Ross a hug.  
  
"You are so sweet," she said. "I love you."  
  
That was the first time someone said that to Ross. Not even Monica said that to him and she was his first serious girlfriend. He tried to say it back, but for some reason, he couldn't. His heart started to pound. Say it back, he yelled at himself. Say it. But, he couldn't. Chloe pulled away. Ross knew he had to say something.  
  
"Thank you," he said.  
  
What the hell? His brain screamed.  
  
"Thank you?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Chloe, I-"Ross started.  
  
"Don't love me?" Chloe cut him off.  
  
"I'm sorry," Ross said. "It's a very hard thing for me to say."  
  
"Harder than what you just said?" Chloe said, angrily.  
  
"I never said that to anyone. I mean I said it to my sister and my parents, but that was different."  
  
"I never said that to anyone either! Do you know how many times I had to practice it before it actually slipped out?"  
  
"So you were practicing this?"  
  
"Don't change the subject!"  
  
"I'm not trying to change the subject. Look, Chloe, just because I didn't say 'I love you' doesn't mean-"  
  
"You know what? I'm done! Go to the concert by yourself!"  
  
Chloe opened the door to her car and turned on the engine.  
  
"Chloe, wait!" Ross said, but Chloe drove off campus and out of his sight.  
  
Did we just break up? Ross thought.  
  
[Rory]  
  
"Mom, stop worrying," Rory said to Lorelai on the phone. "You'll be fine."  
  
"How do you know?" Lorelai asked. "How do you know it won't make up my marriage?"  
  
"Because Luke's snoring is only temporary," Rory said. "He has a cold. When he gets better he'll stop."  
  
"But, what if it's just a small seed for divorce?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"How often do you guys fight?"  
  
"Not that often."  
  
"So, no. It's not the small seed for divorce."  
  
"Well, it's still worrying me."  
  
"Okay, if you're that worried about it, then in my old room."  
  
"No! Our bedroom was mine first. I'm not giving up my bedroom to Luke."  
  
"Then get ear plugs."  
  
"I don't like ear plugs."  
  
"Well, then you have to come up with your own solution."  
  
"Thanks, Shecky."  
  
Rory heard a car pull in the driveway. It was the kids.  
  
"Mom, I have to go," Rory said. "The kids are home. I'll see you tonight."  
  
"It's my choice tonight, right?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Right, bye," Rory hung up the phone and rolled her eyes. She loved her mother, but lately she had been making a lot of mountains out of molehills. Ross walked through the door before Lora did and he did not look happy.  
  
"Welcome home, kiddo," Rory said.  
  
Ross grunted.  
  
"You okay?" Rory asked.  
  
"No," Ross said, taking off his shoes and leaving them by the door.  
  
"You want to talk about it?"  
  
"Not now. Later."  
  
Ross walked upstairs, but then he came back down and took his coat off and then went back upstairs. At that point, Lora came through the door and tripped over Ross's shoes.  
  
"ROSS, CAN YOU NOT LEAVE YOU'RE SHOES IN THE MIDDLE OF THE DOORWAY?" Lora yelled. "PEOPLE ACTUALLY WALK HERE!"  
  
"Hey, Sweets," Rory said.  
  
"Hey," Lora said, with a huge smile on her face.  
  
"You look happy," Rory said.  
  
"I am happy," Lora said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Guess."  
  
"You got an A on the test you thought you would fail on!"  
  
"Better."  
  
"You found that book you've always wanted!"  
  
"Better."  
  
"You're graduating early?"  
  
"Um...........not as good as that."  
  
"You got tickets to see the White Stripes."  
  
"Oh, I'm just going to tell you! You'll never get it! GAVIN ASKED ME OUT! AND HE KISSED ME!"  
  
"He didn't!"  
  
"Yes, he did!"  
  
Rory and Lora shrieked and jumped up and down as if Rory was a teenager again. Rory suddenly felt a wave of déjà vu from when Dean had kissed her and how she and Lane flipping out.  
  
"So, tell me about it!" Rory said, pulling Lora on the couch. "And I want every little detail!"  
  
"Okay, I walk into the study area," Lora said. "And I walk in on Ross and Chloe making out-"  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Rory held up her hand. "I don't want to hear about that right now."  
  
"You said you wanted every detail," Lora said.  
  
"About the incident," Rory said.  
  
"Okay, so anyway," Lora said. "Earlier he had put a rose in my bag-"  
  
"Aw," Rory interjected.  
  
"-ten minutes before the period is over he walks in. Now, I have the flower in my hair and the stem is sticking out the back, so he fixes it and then he leans in and kissed me."  
  
"What did you say after?"  
  
"Wow, that was a good kiss. So then we decided we would go on a date so, we have a date for tomorrow night!"  
  
"That's great!"  
  
"I know! He's coming here for the date, too. We're going to eat at Luke's and then go see a movie and then I'm taking him on a tour of the town!"  
  
"Let me repeat myself in saying that's great!"  
  
"I know!"  
  
Rory and Lora giggled, but they stopped when Ross came down the stairs still looking depressed. He had changed out of his uniform into sweats. That was never a good sign. He took a soda out of the fridge and went upstairs.  
  
"Don't want to talk about it yet?" Rory called after Ross.  
  
"No," Ross called back.  
  
Rory and Lora stared up the stairs.  
  
"What happened?" Rory asked.  
  
"I have no clue," Lora answered.  
  
Rory continued to stare up the steps. She wanted to go upstairs and try to talk to Ross, but she didn't dare. She didn't want to push him. Rory looked down at Lora who looked like she was holding something in.  
  
"GAVIN KISSED ME!" Lora burst out.  
  
Rory and Lora shrieked and hugged again.  
  
"Okay, now tell me about your first kiss," Lora said.  
  
"Why?" Rory asked.  
  
"I want to compare and contrast."  
  
"Again I have to ask: why?"  
  
"Because it sounds like fun."  
  
Rory smiled and got ready to tell the story for the ten thousandth time in her lifetime.  
  
"Okay," Rory began. "I got off the bus from school and go in Doose's Market........."  
  
[Dean]  
  
Dean got out of the car, taking the warm pizza box with him and went inside, tripping over a pair of shoes blocking the doorway.  
  
"I'm home with pizza!" Dean called.  
  
Dean took his coat off and threw it on a chair in the kitchen. Lora ran down the stairs, kissed Dean on the cheek, and then opened the pizza box.  
  
"I'm starving," Lora said.  
  
"Are Luke and Lorelai here yet?" Dean asked.  
  
"No," Lora said.  
  
"Then, no," Dean said.  
  
Lora pretended to pout as Rory came into the kitchen and kissed Dean on the cheek.  
  
"Did you guys go to Doose's earlier?" Dean asked. "Or should I go?"  
  
"Ross went," Lora said. "And then he threw it on the table and went up to his room."  
  
"We were just about to start setting up," Rory said. "ROSS, CAN YOU COME DOWN NOW?"  
  
Ross trudged down the stairs and started laying out the food, slamming down every bowl on the coffee table.  
  
"We're lucky those aren't glass," Lora said.  
  
"What happened?" Dean whispered to Rory, hoping that his son wouldn't hear.  
  
"We're not sure," Rory whispered. "But, we're hoping to find out."  
  
"Just to let you know," Ross said. "I can hear you."  
  
Lora skipped passed Dean and started helping Ross with the food. He noticed Lora smiling and a gleam in her eyes.  
  
"You look happy," Dean said.  
  
"I am happy," Lora said. "I've been smiling so much my face hurts."  
  
"Then, stop," Ross said.  
  
"I can't," Lora said.  
  
"Why not?" Dean asked.  
  
"Gavin kissed her," Ross said.  
  
Lora shot her brother a death glare. "Thank you," she said.  
  
Dean didn't know what to say. He didn't want to get sentimental and yell that she was too young. She wasn't. But, to him she was still the five-year-old girl playing tag with Ross.  
  
"Gavin kissed you?" Dean asked.  
  
"Yup," Lora nodded.  
  
"That's great," Dean said. "And who's Gavin, again?"  
  
"You're not serious, are you?" Lora said. "I've been talking about him since the first day of September and now he finally kissed me! He kissed me! I can't believe he kissed me!"  
  
"Oh, god!" Ross said. "Shut up!"  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Lora asked.  
  
"Nothing!" Ross shouted. "I'm just sick of hearing about your stupid kiss! You've been talking about it all day! Just shut up about it!"  
  
Ross started to go up the stairs, but Rory caught him by the arm and pulled him back down and sat him down on the couch.  
  
"Talk," Rory said.  
  
Ross sighed. "Chloe and I broke up," he admitted.  
  
Everyone was shocked. Lora sat down next to Ross while Dean and Rory sat on the edge of the coffee table across from him.  
  
"Why?" Lora asked. "I mean, when I saw you guys this afternoon not even a giant can opener could separate you two."  
  
"She told me she loved me-"Ross started.  
  
"And you didn't say it back," Dean finished.  
  
"Yeah," Ross said. "Well, I said thank you, but that doesn't count. Did you do that, too?"  
  
"No," Dean said. "You inherited your mother's fear of saying 'I love you.'"  
  
"I'm leaving you," Rory said, turning her attention to Ross. "When we were sixteen your dad said he loved me and for some reason I couldn't say it back. So he broke up with me."  
  
"I hope I didn't inherit that fear from you," Lora said.  
  
"Thanks, honey," Rory said, sarcastically.  
  
"So, what did you do?" Ross asked.  
  
"Well, I tried to get over him, but I couldn't," Rory said.  
  
"She found me too irresistible," Dean joked.  
  
"I kept trying to tell him I love him and finally I did," Rory said, ignoring Dean.  
  
"Should I tell her that?" Ross asked.  
  
"Well, she was a little out of line," Rory said. "You should say, 'Chloe, I'm sorry I didn't say I love you, but we shouldn't break up just because I didn't say that. Give me some time and I will.'"  
  
"Did you say that to dad?"  
  
"I tried, but he cut me off," Rory said. "He just took me home and wouldn't even look at me until I actually said 'I love you.'"  
  
"Wow, dad I didn't know you were capable of being a jackass," Lora said.  
  
"And I didn't know you were capable of being a girl who talks to much," Dean said.  
  
"I got kissed today," Lora said. "I'm going to be talking a lot."  
  
"Shut up about the kiss!" Ross exclaimed.  
  
"Ross," Rory said. "Give Chloe time to come around. If she doesn't, then talk to her."  
  
Ross nodded. "Thank you, Mom," he said.  
  
At that moment Luke and Lorelai walked through the door tripping over Ross's shoes.  
  
"Who leaves shoes in the middle of the doorway?" Lorelai asked.  
  
Rory and Dean turned to Ross.  
  
"All right, I'll get them," he said, sighing.  
  
That night Dean put down the paper and turned to Rory who was reading.  
  
"I didn't mean to be a jackass," he said, for the tenth time that night. Since Lora made that comment about him being a jackass, he felt kind of bad from the way he acted back then.  
  
Rory quickly turned to Dean and then back to her book. "Relax, Dean," Rory said, without looking at him. "You got me. I'm married to you."  
  
"I'm really sorry," Dean said. "I know I was out of line. I'm sorry."  
  
"I'm turning off the light," Rory said.  
  
"You have to understand," Dean said, once the light was turned off. "I was sixteen. I was stupid."  
  
"Dean, you were forgiven a long time ago," Rory said.  
  
"Well, I still feel rotten."  
  
"Okay, let's review. When we first met, you carried my books. You made me a car. While I was in the hospital recovering from that car crash, you brought me food so I didn't have to eat the hospital crap. You took me to the hospital and stayed with me after that guy whacked me with my own cane. You took me down to Times Square to propose to me. When the kids were born you took all the night shifts. You payed for more than half of Ross's tuition......"  
  
Rory trailed off. When she said the last sentence she sounded choked up.  
  
"Rory?" Dean asked.  
  
"That was nice," Rory croaked out.  
  
"Come here," Dean said, taking Rory in his arms.  
  
"I love you," Rory blubbered.  
  
"I love you, too," Dean whispered.  
  
After calming Rory down, Rory stayed in Dean's arms in silence. Before Dean drifted off to sleep Rory spoke again.  
  
"You think Ross will be okay?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah," Dean said. "He's got your ambition."  
  
After a pause, Rory said, "I can't believe Lora got kissed today. She's growing up so fast."  
  
"I know," Dean said. "Seems like just yesterday when she had a crush on Prince Charming from Sleeping Beauty."  
  
"Runs in the family," Rory said. "Thanks for dressing up as him by the way."  
  
"No problem," Dean said.  
  
"Good night," Rory said.  
  
A moment of silence passed before Dean spoke again.  
  
"By the way," Dean said, jokingly. "You're paying for all of Lora's tuition next year."  
  
"Fine," Rory said, matching his joke tone. "But, I'm going to start charging you to live here."  
  
Dean chuckled. After a few minutes, Rory fell asleep and Dean thought about when he had to dress up as Prince Charming for Lora's fifth birthday. Like her mother, she was in love with him.  
  
"I want Prince Charming to come to my party," Lora had said when her parents asked her what she wanted for her birthday.  
  
Rory told her that she would see what they could do. Later, she had begged Dean to dress up as him, but Dean couldn't do it. He would have been too humiliating.  
  
"If you do this," Rory had said. "I'll wear that black night gown that you love so much."  
  
Of course Dean couldn't say no to that. So at the party, Dean had the full costume: the red cape, the sleeves that puffed around the shoulders, the sword, the shield, and the boots.  
  
Dean hated wearing it, but it was worth seeing the smile on Lora's face when he came into the room. She was so happy. She asked him to dance with her and he did. She was having fun and so was he.  
  
That seemed so far away now and Prince Charming was replaced with Gavin West. Lora wasn't a five-year-old girl anymore, but a seventeen-year-old girl who was growing up way too fast. Dean decided to accept things the way they were now and drifted off to sleep.  
  
To Be Continued.......  
  
A/N: I hope it wasn't too mushy or again sex-deprived. I hope I made it somewhat funny. Oh, and for the record, when Rory's crying you have to picture her crying like the episode of Will and Grace and Grace was at her ex-fiancé's wedding and was crying in the bathroom going "I miss Danny!" Chapter 6 is coming soon. 


	7. Book 'Em

Chapter 6: Book 'Em  
  
Monday..........  
  
[Dean]  
  
Dean drove out of the driveway Monday morning for yet another day of work when he passed by the bookstore and saw a large picture of a familiar face where they usually hung Rory's picture. No, Dean thought. It can't be. Dean parked the car and walked into the bookstore.  
  
The bookstore usually hung large pictures of the #1 author on the best-seller list and for ten years Rory's picture had hung in that window. Now, a new face hung in the window.  
  
Dean walked up to Andrew, the owner of the bookstore, at the register.  
  
"Hey, Dean," Andrew said. "How's the Mrs.?"  
  
"She's fine," Dean said. "Her face isn't in the window."  
  
"I know," Andrew said. "I wish it was, but instead I have to hang his picture in the window."  
  
"Is that who I think it is?" Dean asked.  
  
"Unfortunately," Andrew said. "He's the new #1 best seller and I have to hang his face in my window. I wonder how dirty it's making it."  
  
"Thanks," Dean said.  
  
"No, problem," Andrew said. "I'd burn the picture, but it's tradition. I can't break tradition. Stupid bookstore tradition."  
  
Dean walked away from the counter and picked up a copy of the new book best seller on display. He looked on the back to see an all too familiar face. That face belonged to Jess Mariano.  
  
"Don't you smirk at me," Dean said to the picture, placing it back on the shelf. "Bye, Andrew."  
  
"Bye," Andrew said. "Where you talking to a picture?"  
  
"Yes and if you could not tell anyone that would be great," Dean said, walking out and getting back into his car.  
  
He decided not to tell Rory. He didn't know how she would react, but he knew that if she found out that Jess Mariano, the boy who moved away and broke her heart, had topped her on the best-seller list, she would not be happy about it.  
  
[Lora]  
  
Ross and Lora pulled into the driveway and turned off Lionel Ritchie as soon as he sang, "Girl, you know I don't mi-hind."  
  
"I know," Ross sang, as he opened the door to the house and gesturing for Lora to go in first.  
  
"I know," Lora repeated.  
  
"I found," Ross sang.  
  
"I found," Lora sang.  
  
"In you my endless love," they finished together, both going sour on the word "love."  
  
"Very nice," Rory yelled from the living room. "Unfortunately you guys will never win on American Idol. No, wait. You won't get in because let's face it. Simon Cowell won't accept people who can't sing."  
  
Lora chuckled.  
  
"Hi, mom," Lora yelled from the kitchen, grabbing a bag of cookies and a glass of milk.  
  
"Hi, mom," Ross said, taking an apple and joining Lora in the living room. "I'm here for the night."  
  
"That's fine," Rory called back.  
  
Rory was doing crunches on a huge ball wearing leggings and a fitted gray shirt. Her chin-length hair was pulled back into a ponytail, but some strands came loose and they were sticking to her sweaty face.  
  
"Exercise day?" Lora asked, sitting down on the couch and opening her bag of cookies.  
  
"Yeah," Rory said. "I know you guys think I smell bad when I do it, but Grandma needed help at the Inn today, so I couldn't do it while you guys were at school."  
  
"Tough day at the Inn?" Ross asked.  
  
"Well, it was a wedding," Rory said. "Grandma needs all the help she could get at wedding. Wait, hang on."  
Rory did five more crunches and then sat on the ball facing her kids.  
  
"So, how was school?" Rory asked.  
  
"It was okay," Lora said. "Carol and I finished our Earth Science and Spanish during lunch so all I have left are English and Math. So, it was okay for me."  
  
"Ross?" Rory asked.  
  
"I talked to Chloe," Ross said. "I told her exactly what you told me to say and she agreed with me, so we're back together."  
  
"What?" Rory stood up so quickly she tripped over the ball and fell.  
  
"I'm okay," she said, getting back up. "You guys are back together?"  
  
Ross nodded.  
  
"That's so great!" Rory said, coming over about to hug Ross.  
  
"Oh, god, MOM!" Ross said, holding his nose. "No offense, but you stink!"  
  
"Sorry," Rory said, backing up a little bit. "So, she agreed with you?"  
  
"Yup," Ross said.  
  
"I can't believe this," Rory said. "I mean, it's great, but after I couldn't say 'I love you,' your father wouldn't speak to me."  
  
"Well, Dad was a boy," Lora said. "Chloe's a girl."  
  
"Good point," Rory said. "But, still I can't believe Chloe was rational about it."  
  
"Mom, that was a long long time ago," Ross said. "Now, take a shower because the smell is driving us insane."  
  
"Is it really that bad?" Rory asked.  
  
"No, we just don't want you to obsess about it," Lora said.  
  
"Fair enough, but I think I will take that shower. But, I am happy that you got back together with Chloe, Ross. I'll give you a hug when I come down."  
  
Rory turned up her heel and disappeared up the stairs. Lora ran up after her and stopped at the top of the stairs and waited for the shower to turn on. Then she gave Ross the signal and they dug into one of the drawers on the kitchen cabinet and took out two cans of air freshener and sprayed the living room, getting rid of the sweat smell. A few minutes later, Dean walked through the door and Lora and Ross stopped spraying, still holding their cans in mid air.  
  
"Mom was exercising?" Dean asked.  
  
Ross and Lora nodded.  
  
"Well, the room smells fine now," Dean said, taking off his coat and putting his coat on the chair. "Put those away. I have to talk to you guys."  
  
Lora and Ross put the cans away and sat on the couch next to each other. Dean sat on the edge of the coffee table looking very solemn. Lora knew her father well enough to know that when he got that look on his face, one of them was in trouble.  
  
"He did it," Lora said quickly, pointing at Ross.  
  
"He did what?" Dean asked.  
  
"I don't know, but whatever we're in trouble for he did it," Lora said.  
  
"Relax," Dean said. "You guys aren't in trouble."  
  
Lora breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Do you guys remember when your mother told you about her ex- boyfriend?" Dean asked.  
  
"You mean Chess?" Lora asked.  
  
"Jess," Ross corrected.  
  
"How do you remember that?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Was he the one who sounded like Rocky?"  
  
"Yeah. And he made Dad a jealous possessive freak."  
  
Dean cleared his throat and Lora and Ross turned their attention back to him.  
  
"You two are still aware that I'm in the room, right?" Dean asked.  
  
"Yeah," Ross and Lora said in unison. "Sorry."  
  
"Just checking," Dean said.  
  
"So why did you bring up Tex?" Lora asked.  
  
"Jess," Dean corrected.  
  
"Jess," Lora repeated. "Why do I do that?"  
  
"I brought up Jess because he became an author," Dean said. "And his latest book is number one on the best-seller list and he topped your mom. She's in second place now."  
  
"Oh, my god!" Lora exclaimed.  
  
"I know," Dean said. "The worst part is, Andrew had to put Jess's picture up in the window."  
  
"This is going to destroy her," Ross said.  
  
"I don't think it would necessarily destroy her," Dean said. "Maybe it would upset her, but it wouldn't destroy her. But, we still can't let her find out."  
  
"How are we going to do that?" Lora asked. "She walks past that bookstore every day to go to Luke's."  
  
"Well, we won't go to Luke's for a while," Dean answered.  
  
"No more Luke's?"  
  
"Not for a while."  
  
"I don't know how I'll survive."  
  
At that point, Rory came down the stairs looking fresh and clean.  
  
"Hey," she said to Dean. "You're home early!"  
  
"I snuck out," Dean said, walking over to Rory,  
  
Rory looped her arms around Dean's neck and he wrapped his arms around her waste.  
  
"Hi," Rory said.  
  
"Hi," Dean replied.  
  
They kissed for a really long time, while Lora and Ross groaned loudly.  
  
"Come on!" Ross yelled.  
  
"We don't want to see that!" Lora added.  
  
Rory and Dean broke away laughing.  
  
"Why don't we go to Luke's and celebrate?" Rory said.  
  
"Celebrate what?" Dean asked.  
  
"You didn't know?" Rory asked. "Ross got back together with Chloe."  
  
"He did?" Dean asked. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I didn't have time," Ross replied. "You were talking about your own stuff."  
  
"What stuff?" Rory asked.  
  
"Guy stuff," Dean replied, quickly. "Nothing important."  
  
"Mom, I'm kind of sick of Luke's," Lora said.  
  
"You sick of Luke's?" Rory said. "No one in the Gilmore clan has ever been sick of Luke's."  
  
"I'm in the Gilmore-Forester clan," Lora said. "It's a huge difference."  
  
"Yeah, I'm kind of sick of it, too," Dean said.  
  
"Me, too," Ross chimed in.  
  
"Really?" Rory asked. "You're all sick of Luke's?"  
  
"Yeah," everyone said in unison.  
  
"Wow," Rory said. "Okay. How does Chinese sound."  
  
"Fine," everyone said in unison again.  
  
"Okay, I'll go order some," Rory said.  
  
Rory went into the kitchen and picked up the phone and started dialing. Lora turned to Dean and whispered: "How long can we keep this up?"  
  
"I don't know," Dean whispered back.  
  
[Dean]  
  
The whole cover didn't last very long. Friday came around and it was Rory's turn to pick the movie.  
  
"Why don't you just let me pick the movie?" Dean asked.  
  
"No, you got to pick two weeks ago," Rory said. "Tonight's my night."  
  
Dean turned to Lora and Ross desperately for help.  
  
"Why don't we all go?" Ross piped up.  
  
"Yeah," Lora said. "I could use some air."  
  
"Oh, no," Rory said. "Last time you guys came with me Lora ended up picking out the movie when it was my turn."  
  
"Hey," Lora said. "When it was my turn the movie I wanted to see was out of copies and one copy was available. But, I won't do it this time."  
  
Rory stood there with her hands folded.  
  
"Fine," she said. "But, remember. I'm picking the movie."  
  
"Okay," everyone said in unison.  
  
Dean gave Ross and Lora a look that said "thank you" and then they followed Rory out the door and hoped that they could steer clear of the bookstore.  
  
Although it was cold, it was really a nice night. The sky was clear and you could see every star in the sky. Dean laced his fingers through Rory's. Thoughts of Jess's best-selling novel completely left his mind. He had his wife and his kids with him and now he was truly happy.  
  
"Dad," Ross whispered into his ear, breaking his thoughts. "Bookstore. 10:00."  
  
Straight ahead was the bookstore. Dean dropped Rory's hand and linked his arm through Ross's.  
  
"Just do what I do," Dean whispered.  
  
When they reached the bookstore, Dean and Ross started sidestepping and jumping up and down, carefully covering the window.  
  
"What are you two doing?" Rory asked.  
  
"Uh, dancing," Ross said, quickly.  
  
"Yeah," Dean said. "It's kind of a new thing Ross and I made up. Plus, it keeps us warm."  
  
"Okay," Rory said. "I don't want to know what goes on inside your heads."  
  
When they passed the bookstore and reached the video store, Ross and Dean separated and walked normally.  
  
"People were staring, you know," Lora said.  
  
"We know," Ross said, mimicking her.  
  
[Rory]  
  
"I got the movie," Rory said, fifteen minutes after the entered the video store.  
  
"What movie?" Ross asked.  
  
"Sister Act," Rory replied.  
  
"Works for me," Lora said. "But, there's only one copy of Death to Smoochy and-"  
  
"We saw that last week," Rory said. "And it's my turn to pick."  
  
"Sorry, Mom," Lora said.  
  
When they left the video store and passed the bookstore, Dean and Ross started doing their little side-step-jump thing and Lora joined them this time. Rory thought it was funny at first, but now it was getting annoying.  
  
"Alright," Rory said, stopping in her tracks and turning to face them. They started jumping in place. "I love you guys. Really I do. And at first I thought your little dance thing was cute, but now it's annoying so can you please walk normally and-"  
  
Rory trailed off. A familiar pair of eyes stared back at her above Lora's bouncing head.  
  
"Wait," Rory said. "Those eyes look familiar."  
  
"You mean mine?" Lora asked. "I know. They're a complete copy of your eyes."  
  
"I'm not talking about your eyes," Rory said.  
  
"You know what?" Dean said. "It doesn't matter. Let's go home. I'm freezing."  
  
"STOP JUMPING!" Rory said a little too loudly.  
  
All three stopped.  
  
"Move," Rory said.  
  
Slowly, Dean, Lora, and Ross stepped to the side revealing Jess Mariano's picture under the words "#1 best-seller author." No, Rory thought. It can't be.  
  
"Mom, we're sorry," Lora said. "We didn't want to tell you. We didn't know how you would react."  
  
Rory didn't respond. She pushed past them into the bookstore and walked over to the display of Jess's new book. It was entitled Fire and Rain. Rory looked at the back. It wasn't a romance novel. It was a politics book.  
  
Anger swelled inside of Rory. She put the book down and walked outside where her family continued to apologize to her. She didn't respond to them. Throughout the whole movie, she only spoke to Luke and Lorelai and ignored them. Finally, Dean confronted her as she was saying good-bye to Lorelai and Luke.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked.  
  
"Fine," Rory said, stiffly.  
  
"Look, we know you're upset about Jess-"Dean started.  
  
Rory slammed the door and faced Dean.  
  
"Jess?" she said, angrily. "You think I'm angry about Jess? I couldn't care less about Jess! I'm mad at you and the kids!"  
  
"Why?" Dean asked.  
  
"You didn't tell me!" Rory said, a little louder.  
  
"Hey, it's not like we had a choice," Ross said.  
  
"Dad told us not to tell you," Lora said.  
  
Rory crossed her arms over her chest and looked at Dean. Dean turned to the kids as if to say, "you blew it."  
  
"Kids, can you please go upstairs?" Rory asked, not taking her eyes off Dean.  
  
"NOW?" she said, a little louder when they wouldn't move.  
  
"Yes ma'am," they said in unison as they ran up the steps.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Rory repeated, still in her angry tone.  
  
"I thought you would be devasted," Dean replied.  
  
"Devasted?" Rory said, loudly. "That my ex-boyfriend topped me in the best-seller list?"  
  
"Are you?" Dean asked.  
  
"NO!" Rory yelled. "PEOPLE USED TO TOP ME ALL THE TIME! IT DOESN'T MATTER WHO TOPPED ME! WHY WOULD I BE UPSET THAT MY EX-BOYFRIEND TOPPED ME?"  
  
"BECAUSE OF WHAT HE DID TO YOU!" Dean replied, yelling.  
  
"THAT WAS 23 YEARS AGO! BEING MAD OVER THAT IS LIKE GETTING MAD THAT FRIENDS GOT CANCELLED OFF THE AIR!"  
  
"Look," Dean said, grabbing her hand. "I'm sorry. I thought you would be upset. It was stupid. I know, but I only did it because I love you. I'm really sorry."  
  
Dean stared at her with guilt in his eyes. Rory's anger melted away.  
  
"Please don't leave me," he said, quickly after five minutes of silence.  
  
Rory chuckled. "I'm sorry I overreacted," Rory said. "I was just a little insulted that you thought I would throw a gasket. I don't know why. I'm sorry."  
  
"Me, too," Dean said.  
  
Rory hugged him tenderly and gave him a quick peck on the lips.  
  
"Ross! Lora!" Rory called. "You can come down from listening at the top of the stairs now!"  
  
Ross and Lora slowly made their way down the stairs looking very sad.  
  
"Oh, come here," Rory said, laughing and giving them a hug. "I'm sorry, guys."  
  
To Be Continued.....  
  
A/N: I know that was pointless, but I was suffering from writer's block. And for a quick note, Twist of Fate was written before Nag Hammadi came on, so in this story, Jess never came back. Chapter 7 is coming soon, but I really want to wrap this story up, so I'm jumping ahead to Lora's high school graduation. 


	8. Graduation and Marriage Go Together Like...

Chapter 7: Graduation and Marriage Go Together Like a Horse and Carriage  
  
Another Year later in June.........  
  
[Lora]  
  
Lora sat at her computer trying to write her speech. Like her mother and her brother, she was chosen as valedictorian. Now her head was blank. There was a knock on her door.  
  
"Dad?" Lora said, trying to guess who it was.  
  
"Mom," said a voice on the other side of the door.  
  
"Come in, Mom," Lora said.  
  
Rory walked in.  
  
"We're going to Luke's for dinner," Rory said. "Like, right now."  
  
"That's nice," Lora said.  
  
Lora turned back towards the computer while Rory lingered in the doorway.  
  
"Are you still there?" Lora asked, not turning around.  
  
"No," Rory said, sarcastically. "I'm in the kitchen."  
  
Lora turned around. "Mom, I can't come," Lora said. "I have to work on my speech."  
  
Rory started laughing.  
  
"What is so funny?" Lora asked.  
  
"You sound just like me when I was your age," Rory said. "Now, I'm going to sound like my mother."  
  
"Oh, great she's going into Grandma-mode," Lora said to no one in particular.  
  
"You've been working on this all day," Rory said. "Let's go to Luke's and get you some coffee and re-fuel you. You need to take a breather kiddo."  
  
"Thanks, 'Grandma'" Lora said. "Bring me back something. Now go away I have to work."  
  
"Okay, let me try this my way," Rory said. "Here's what happens if you take a break. You come back and your head is refreshed and you make a speech that will make everyone cry. Mom and I will start blubbering and on the other side of me, I'll here your father sniffle and I'll ask, 'Dean, are you crying?' and he'll sniffle and say, 'No.' And we will finally find the thing that makes your father cry."  
  
"How nice," Lora said.  
  
"Here's what happens if you don't take a break," Rory continued. "You won't be able to write a speech. Instead at the last minute, you'll throw something together that will be totally horrible and Headmaster Charleston Jr. will push you off the stage before you can even finish your speech."  
  
Lora stood up so quickly her roll-away chair rolled so far back it nearly hit Rory.  
  
"Let's go," Lora said.  
  
[Ross]  
  
One Week Later..........  
  
"So, you're definitely coming tomorrow?" Rory asked Ross as they talked over the phone.  
  
"Of course, I'm coming," Ross said. "Why would I miss it?"  
  
"I don't know," Rory said. "Classes?"  
  
"I'll be there mom," Ross said. "I wouldn't miss my little sister's graduation. Chloe's coming, too, by the way."  
  
"Thanks," Rory said. "I love you."  
  
"I love you, too," Ross said. "Bye."  
  
Ross hung up and turned to Chloe, who was sitting on his roommate's bed studying.  
  
"Did you tell her?" Chloe asked.  
  
"You were sitting in the room," Ross said. "Why don't you tell me?"  
  
"I was too absorbed in my studies," Chloe said. "Why didn't you tell her?"  
  
"It's not the kind of thing you tell someone over the phone," Ross said. "Besides, she couldn't talk very long. She was making sure we were coming. We will tell them, then."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise."  
  
"Good because if you don't I'm going to take you to New Jersey and throw you into a swamp."  
  
"No you won't. You can't live without the Ross love."  
  
Chloe laughed and chucked a pillow at Ross who chucked a pillow back. This went on for a while until they erupted into a pillow fight.  
  
[Rory]  
  
Rory, Dean, Ross, Chloe, Luke, Lorelai, Mr. And Mrs. Forester, Clara and Phil (who were married the year before), all sat together and watched as Katherine Geller, the salutatorian and Lora's best friend, finished her speech. Slowly, Lora made her way up to the podium. Looking very nervous.  
  
"She's so pale," Rory whispered.  
  
"She always looked like that," Ross joked. "You just noticed that?"  
  
"Dean," Rory turned to her husband, who nudged Ross.  
  
Lora adjusted the microphone, but it flopped down at the surface of the podium. Lora tried to fix it, but it kept flopping down. Rory could tell she was struggling not to laugh, but she burst out laughing anyway, causing everyone else to laugh.  
  
"A little help here," Lora said, through laughter.  
  
Headmaster Charleston Jr. came up and fixed the mike.  
  
"Thank you," Lora said. "That wasn't supposed to happen."  
  
Everyone laughed. Lora looked much more relaxed. You go girl, Rory thought.  
  
"I came here in my freshman year and met very interesting people," Lora said. "My first day was great. I have so many memories from here. Friendly debates with Mr. Medina, biology labs with Mrs. McAllery, watching my brother in the exact same place I'm standing making a huge fool of himself."  
  
Everyone laughed including Ross.  
  
"Just kidding, Ross," Lora said. "I love you."  
  
Ross waved his hand in an "I forgive you" gesture.  
  
"Ross has really been an inspiration to me," Lora said. "So have my parents and my grandparents. Though we all go our separate ways we will always remember each other and the memories that we had at Chilton."  
  
Rory felt a tear escape her eyes and Lorelai and Dean squeezed her hands. Lora didn't seem to be choked up like Rory did.  
  
"Thank you," Lora said, stepping away from the podium.  
  
Everyone clapped.  
  
"You crying, too?" Loralai asked.  
  
"Yeah," Rory said.  
  
Rory heard a sniffle beside her.  
  
"Dean?" Rory said.  
  
"I'm not crying," Dean said, a little too quickly.  
  
Touchdown, Rory thought. When Lora received her diploma she, like Rory and Ross, stuck her tongue out at Luke, Lorelai, Dean, Ross, and Chloe.  
  
"She has lived with you for too long," Lorelai said, imitating her own mother causing Rory to laugh.  
  
[Dean]  
  
Hours later, Dean, Rory, Ross, Lora, and Chloe all sat in the living room. Rory and Dean sat on opposite ends of the couch while Lora's head rested on Rory's lap and her feet were on Dean's. Chloe was sitting on Ross's lap in the armchair next to the couch.  
  
"You're speech was great, Lora," Rory said. "You made your Dad cry."  
  
"I was not crying," Dean said. "I'm getting over a cold."  
  
"Sure, you were," Rory said.  
  
Dean made a face at her.  
  
"Well, I enjoyed it," Chloe said.  
  
"Thanks guys," Lora said.  
  
"I don't mean to take the spotlight away from Lora," Ross said. "But, I have some new."  
  
All eyes turned to Ross.  
  
"Chloe and I," Ross began. "Well.........not right away...........but, we're getting married."  
  
Dean's jaw dropped. His son was getting married? He had so many emotions swirling inside of him he didn't know what to say. He looked at Rory, who's look was similar to his. Only Lora seemed to have her emotions under control.  
  
"That's great!" she said, giving them both hugs. "Congratulations!"  
  
"How did you....." Dean stuttered. "When did you........When are you........"  
  
Rory smacked the back of his head.  
  
"When did you get engaged?" he finally managed.  
  
"Last week," Ross answered.  
  
"When do you plan on getting married?" Rory asked.  
  
Dean braced himself for the answer. He didn't want Ross getting married while he was still in college. He was too young.  
  
"In a year," Chloe respond. "After we graduate.  
  
Dean breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Congratulations," he said, finally giving them a hug.  
  
It took Rory a while before she finally gave the same reaction.  
  
A few hours earlier Rory and Dean got into bed.  
  
"I can't believe Ross is getting married," Rory said. "He's growing up so fast."  
  
"I know," Dean said. "They both are."  
  
"I know. It seems like just yesterday when they were born."  
  
"Yeah and I went into the kitchen every time you had to breast feed."  
  
Rory and Dean laughed at the memory before going to sleep.  
  
To Be Continued............  
  
A/N: Sorry to skip a few years ahead. I'm rapping the story up so the next chapter will be the last chapter plus the epilogue. Chapter 8 is coming soon. 


	9. Breaking Up Is Hard Enough

*Donny Osmond: Just to let you all know, I think he's a gay fag and I hate him.  
  
Chapter 8: Breaking Up is Hard Enough  
  
Two Days Later.............  
  
[Lora]  
  
Lora put on her jeans and her black tank top and put on some earrings. She didn't tie her long brown hair back as usual. Tonight Kat Geller was throwing a party for all the kids in her grade. It was the last time they would see each other before college.  
  
"LORA!" Dean called. "GAVIN'S HERE!"  
  
Lora's mood suddenly darkened. She and Gavin had been together for the past year, but lately they have been fighting a lot. At one point they broke up for a week and Lora was so devastated, she wallowed for a week, but then they got back together. Lora had sources and she knew that Gavin wasn't seeing anyone else on the side. She settled on the fact that they were making it easier on each other to fight so they wouldn't miss each other at college. But, as much as Lora was sort of sick of Gavin, she was definitely going to miss him.  
  
"I'M COMING!" Lora shouted back.  
  
Lora came downstairs. Her dad was talking to Gavin about Duke, which was where he was going in the fall.  
  
"I'm ready to go," Lora said, grabbing her purse.  
  
"Okay," Gavin said. "Bye, Mr. Forester."  
  
"Bye, Gavin," Dean replied.  
  
Before Lora could follow Gavin out the door, Dean grabbed her arm.  
  
"Don't rape anybody," Dean whispered, jokingly.  
  
"Ha ha," Lora hissed back.  
  
The party was fun. Lora and Gavin actually had a nice time together. Although, they spent half the time with their friends, they got along the times they were together. It reminded Lora of their past years together. But, the evening didn't end on such a good note. Gavin pulled over a block away from Lora's house.  
  
"Why are we stopping?" Lora asked.  
  
Gavin let out a sigh and took out some gum from the glove compartment.  
  
"Want one?" he asked.  
  
"No thanks," Lora said.  
  
Gavin let out another sigh and took a piece for himself.  
  
"Did you pull over a block away from my house to offer me a stick of gum or is the gas running low?" Lora asked.  
  
"Okay," Gavin said. "Lora............I'm so sorry."  
  
"What?" Lora asked, even though she knew what he was going to say.  
  
"I don't think we should see each other anymore," Gavin said finally.  
  
And there it was. Tears started to form in Lora's eyes, but they wouldn't fall. Instead, she just stared wide-eyed out the window. She knew it was coming, she just couldn't believe it actually did.  
  
"I'm so sorry," Gavin said. "But, we were growing apart and you're going to Yale and I'm going to Duke we would've eventually broken up."  
  
Lora didn't say anything. Gavin's voice was getting farther and farther away. She couldn't believe it was over after all this time.  
  
"I didn't want it to be over," Gavin rambled on, as if he needed to fill the silence. "But, I knew we had to end it eventually. At first I thought I should just tell you I was gay, but that would've been pointless- "  
  
"Gavin, stop," Lora cut him off. "I get it."  
  
They sat in silence for a moment.  
  
"I'm going to miss you," Gavin said.  
  
"I'm going to miss you, too," Lora said.  
  
Gavin drove her home and dropped her off. Lora quietly shut the door, hoping her parents were asleep. But, to her luck, they weren't. They were both watching TV and as soon as they heard the door shut, they turned around.  
  
"Lora?" Rory said.  
  
A single tear slipped from her eyes. They both got up from the couch and walked over to Lora. Dean wiped the tear from Lora's face.  
  
"What happened?" he asked.  
  
Lora broke down and collapsed into his arms.  
  
"Gavin and I broke up," Lora sobbed.  
  
Lora's knees shook and she lost her footing. Dean tried to hold her up, but he was having trouble.  
  
"Rory, help," he said, desperately.  
  
Rory quickly ran over and helped Dean walk Lora to the couch. Once, she was seated Rory took Lora from Dean and held her.  
  
"Dean," Rory said, quietly. "Go to the video store and pick up A Walk to Remember, Love Story, The Champ, Tuck Everlasting, ET, and Old Yeller."  
  
"Old Yeller?" Dean asked.  
  
"Is that a guy crying movie?"  
  
"Kind of..........okay, no not really. It's just one of the things that make me cry."  
  
"Well, you're not going to be the one watching them. Please, just go get them."  
  
Dean gave Lora a quick kiss on the top of her head and walked out the door.  
  
"What happened?" Rory asked.  
  
"He pulled over and asked me if I wanted a stick of gum-"Lora started.  
  
"And by that you thought it was over?" Rory interrupted.  
  
"Please shut up and listen to me," Lora sobbed. "I said no and then he broke up with me because we were growing apart and we were going to separate colleges. I knew I should've applied to Duke!"  
  
"Lora," Rory said calmly. "It's for the best. You two were practically miserable this year. You kept fighting and fighting. You were considering breaking up anyway."  
  
"I know," Lora said. "I just can't believe it's over."  
  
"I know," Rory said, rubbing her back.  
  
A few minutes later Dean walked in with the wallowing movies.  
  
"Mom, no wallowing," Lora said. "I can't. I'm leaving for college in two months. I can't. I can't. I can't. I can't. I-"  
  
"Lora, calm down," Rory said. "This was your first love and this is your first break up. I mean, I know you guys broke up earlier in the year, but you got back together, so technically this is your first break up. Wallowing is the best thing to do."  
  
"But, I can't," Lora protested.  
  
"Okay, let me tell you what happened when I broke up with your Dad for the first time," Rory said. "I tried to move on-"  
  
"So you went to a party," Lora interrupted. "And there you found Tristin Dugrey, the 'King of Chilton,' and you guys ended up kissing and you ran out crying. I know what happened, Mom."  
  
"You kissed Tristin?" Dean said, walking towards the couch.  
  
"He wasn't supposed to know about that, Big Mouth," Rory hissed at Lora.  
  
"You kissed Tristin?" Dean repeated.  
  
"And then ran out crying," Lora said, trying to fix the damage she caused.  
  
"Dean, can we talk about this later?" Rory said. "We have a terminal break up case, here."  
  
Dean sighed and nodded. Lora put her head in her father's lap and sobbed while Rory stroked her hair and Dean rubbed her back.  
  
"The point is, Lora," Rory said. "You need to wallow. Just go straight to the wallowing and you'll forget all about Gavin."  
  
Lora nodded and sobbed some more into Dean's shirt.  
  
[Rory]  
  
"Rory, why did you kiss Tristin?" Dean asked, once Lora was asleep and while he and Rory were getting ready for bed.  
  
"It was an accident," Rory said.  
  
"An accident," Dean repeated. "What were you really aiming for? The bling-bling he wears around his neck."  
  
"We were both emotionally broken," Rory said. "I had just broken up with you and he had broken up with his girlfriend."  
  
"So, it was rebound night at Madeline's house," Dean said.  
  
Rory let out a groan of frustration.  
  
"I ran out crying," Rory said. "He kissed me the exact same way you did and I started missing you after trying and failing to get you out of my head."  
  
Dean sighed.  
  
"I married you," Rory reminded him.  
  
Dean smiled and kissed her and they both got in bed and turned out the light.  
  
"I still can't believe you kissed Tristin," Dean said out of nowhere.  
  
"I'll divorce you for him if you don't shut up," Rory said.  
  
"Okay, I get the point," Dean said.  
  
[Ross]  
  
Three days later........  
  
Ross came home for yet another visit with his family. Finals were over and Chloe went home to tell her parents the news, so he decided to come home as well. When he did, he saw that the TV was running where Jesse Tuck was jumping into a lake. Lora sat up as quick as lightening.  
  
"Hey," she said.  
  
"Hey," he replied. "What movie?"  
  
"Tuck Everlasting," Lora replied.  
  
In front of her were two tissue boxes, one bag of Oreos, one bag of Chips Ahoy, one bowl or cookie dough, one bowl of popcorn, and one half eaten pizza pie. In her lap, Lora held a pint of Ben & Jerry's phishfood.  
  
"You're not eating all of this, are you?" Ross asked.  
  
"No," Lora said. "I had some help."  
  
"Mom and Dad?" Ross asked.  
  
"And Grandma and Grandpa," Lora said.  
  
Lora didn't look good. She looked fine. Her hair was neatly combed out and the coloring on her face was fine. It was the expression she had on her face that wasn't so good.  
  
"What happened?" Ross asked.  
  
"Remember that party I had three days ago?" Lora asked.  
  
"Yeah," Ross said.  
  
"Gavin broke up with me."  
  
"At the party?"  
  
"After the party."  
  
"You've been like this for three days?"  
  
"No, today I'm wearing sweats and I brushed my hair and I washed my face. For the past two days, I've been in my pajamas with my hair all messed up and my face was all tear-stained."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Ross sat down next to his sister. His heart went out to her. His first break up wasn't horrible (considering he broke up with her), but his break up with Monica was intense. For three days he stayed in his sweats hauled up in his room eating frootloops straight out of the box.  
  
"I'm sorry that happened," Ross said. "But, there'll be other guys."  
  
"I know," Lora said. "But, he's been my boyfriend for a year."  
  
Ross hugged Lora and kissed the top of her head.  
  
"I have a question," Ross said. "This might make you a little upset, but I think it'll cheer you up a little bit."  
  
"Okay," Lora said, sitting up.  
  
"Now, Chloe has no brothers," Ross said. "And since you two are very close, she wants to know if you'll be her maid of honor."  
  
A smile lit up Lora's face.  
  
"I'd love to!" she exclaimed.  
  
She nearly tackled him with a hug. After a while, they went back to the movie and Rory came in the room.  
  
"Tuck Everlasting?" she asked.  
  
"Yup," Lora replied.  
  
"Cool," Rory said. "Can I join you and steal a piece of pizza?"  
  
"Sure," Lora said.  
  
"Hey, Ross," Rory said, giving Ross a peck on the cheek.  
  
"Hey, Mom," Ross said.  
  
For a few minutes they watched Winnie Foster and Jessie Tuck dance around a little fire.  
  
"Mom, she looks just like you," Lora said.  
  
"Yeah," Ross agreed.  
  
"You guys think so?" Rory said.  
  
"Yeah," they both said in unison.  
  
"I don't see it," Rory said. "She looks kind of weird."  
  
"I think it's the nose," Ross said.  
  
Rory squinted at the TV. "Maybe," she said. "But, I don't think so."  
  
[Dean]  
  
Lora got a little better over the past two days. She was smiling more than frowning and she was wearing regular clothes compared to her sweats. The amounts of junk food she ate decreased. One day, Dean came in and found Lora watching Sleeping Beauty. Oh, god, he thought. She went crazy. Lora hadn't watched that movie since she was ten.  
  
Dean put his brief case on a chair and sat down on the couch next to her.  
  
"You okay, Hon?" he asked.  
  
"I'm fine," Lora said.  
  
"You haven't watched this in a long time," Dean said.  
  
"It's 're-live my childhood night,'" Lora said. "I rented all the movies I watched from ages 3-10. I rented The Lion King, Finding Nemo, Jimmy Neutron, Beauty and the Beast, What a Girl Wants, Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat starring *Donny Osmond, The Parent Trap, Freaky Friday, and this."  
  
"Freaky Friday?" Dean asked.  
  
"It was my favorite when I was eight," Lora said. "You don't remember that?"  
  
"No," Dean said. "You and Ross watched so many movies it was hard to keep track."  
  
Lora chuckled.  
  
"Which Parent Trap did you rent?" Dean asked.  
  
"The one with Lindsay Lohan," Lora said. "I also rented the Freaky Friday with her and Jamie Lee Curtis in it."  
  
Dean nodded. He turned to face the screen where Prince Charming came on. Dean smiled remembering her fifth birthday party.  
  
"You had such a crush on him," Dean said.  
  
"Had?" Lora joked. "Charmy's still got it going on."  
  
It was Dean's turn to chuckle.  
  
"I see you're a little better," Dean said.  
  
"Yeah," Lora said. "I think I'm actually over Gavin. I mean, it's been a rough year and it was going to be over eventually."  
  
"There'll be other guys," Dean said.  
  
"I know," Lora said, smiling at him. "But, there's only one guy I can count on."  
  
Dean automatically knew she was talking about him.  
  
"Really?" he said, smiling back.  
  
"Of course," Lora said. "Ross is so reliable."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Dean's smile dropped and he felt a little embarrassed. Apparently, he wasn't very good at hiding it because Lora must've seen it and she giggled.  
  
"I'm kidding, Dad," she said. "Ross is reliable, but he's not my Daddy."  
  
Dean smiled and gave Lora a hug and kissed the top of her head. Then, she rested her head on his shoulder and watched the rest of the movie. After a while she looked up at him and said, "By the way, thanks for dressing up as Prince Charming for me."  
  
"What?" Dean said, trying to sound nonchalant. "That wasn't me."  
  
"Dad, I figured it out a long time ago," Lora said.  
  
"How?" Dean asked.  
  
"I'm a psychic," Lora said. "And when I was ten I was looking at the pictures from my fifth birthday party and there was a picture of you dressed up as him and it said, 'Dean as Prince Charming' underneath it so that was when I pretty much figured it out."  
  
Dean chuckled.  
  
"I love you, Daddy," Lora said.  
  
"I love you, too," Dean said, tousling her hair.  
  
To Be Continued........  
  
A/N: I know the break-up was too Rory and Dean-ish, but I wanted a father daughter moment between Rory and Dean. I hope it wasn't too sappy. Also, I know it was OOC for Dean to say "Don't rape anybody" but I was watching Fame and I found that line funny. I changed my mind. I'm going to write two more chapters. Chapter 9 is coming soon, but it's going to be entirely Rory and Dean's POV. 


	10. Let ‘Em Go

Chapter 9: Let 'Em Go  
  
A Month Later........  
  
[Rory]  
  
Lora seemed better now. She now started making preparations for college. Rory was glad to see she was better, but it made her kind of sad. Ross was already gone and it was hard for Rory to part with him, but she still had Lora.  
  
Now, Lora was leaving, Ross was getting married, and both her kids would be gone. These were her babies and her best friends. She, Dean, Lora, and Ross were all one happy family as corny as it sounds and they were also like best friends. Now they were both going to be gone. Rory now understood what it must've been like for her mother when she left.  
  
No matter how hard it was for Rory to let go, she was going to and she wasn't going to let sentiment get to her. She was very proud of her kids and all they had done. They didn't even have to go to Yale, but they wanted to and that made Rory proud. They had made that decision on her own and she was proud.  
  
She made sure Lora knew that, but also, she was going to miss her. She knew Dean felt the same way, but as it came closer and closer for Lora to leave, he got more and more quiet. It wasn't until a month before Lora left when Dean finally cracked.  
  
[Dean]  
  
Dean was trying so hard not to get emotional. Lora was leaving for college and Ross was getting married. He loved them both and he was very proud of them, but they were growing up so fast. Too fast.  
  
But, he wouldn't let it show. He knew Rory felt the same way, but she was so good at hiding it, but he wasn't. He knew how quiet he was, but it was his only way to keep from screaming, "STOP GROWING UP!"  
  
One day, a month before Lora left, Dean, Rory, Lora, and Ross were going to have a garage sale to get read of all the junk they didn't need. Ross came for the summer to help Lora move and to help with the garage sale. Lorelai and Luke were also going to help. That morning, he put his stuff down by the doorway.  
  
"That's the last of it," he said to himself.  
  
"Really?" Rory asked, sipping her coffee at the kitchen table. "That's a lot of stuff."  
  
Rory got up and rummaged through his boxes and pulled out a worn out football.  
  
"You've had this since high school," Rory said.  
  
"It's all worn out," Dean said.  
  
"You're selling this because it's all worn out?"  
  
"I've had a million others just like it since high school. My dad gave me one every year."  
  
"I'll leave this with the 50 cent items."  
  
Rory sighed and put the ball back and took out a baseball.  
  
"Got one just like it?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah," Dean replied.  
  
Rory put the ball back and dug through the box and pulled out a gray turtleneck sweater.  
  
"I got this for you last year for Christmas," Rory said.  
  
"It gave me a rash," Dean said.  
  
"I thought the black v-neck I gave you the year before gave you a rash."  
  
"No, I wear the black one all the time. I never wear the gray one."  
  
"I thought you exchanged the black v-neck for a different one."  
  
"You thought wrong."  
  
Rory shrugged. "I don't know what's going on in my head lately," Rory sighed, putting the sweater away.  
  
"Mom," Lora called from upstairs. "Ross and I need help with these boxes."  
  
"Coming," Rory said.  
  
Rory rushed upstairs and moments later she and Lora came down carrying very familiar boxes and Ross followed carrying what looked like a crib.  
  
"Rory, you're selling the crib?" Dean asked.  
  
"Yeah, why?" she asked.  
  
"Aren't we still going to use it?"  
  
"For what?"  
  
Dean looked down at the box that Rory was holding. It was full of baby clothes. On the top was a pink dress with a purple stain on it.  
  
"You're selling the baby clothes?" Dean asked.  
  
"We don't need them anymore," Rory said. "Look, I'm going to start setting up. Hi, Mom! Hi, Luke!"  
  
"Wait," Dean said. "We have to talk about this!"  
  
But, Rory didn't respond. She ran out to the edge of the lawn to greet Lorelai and Luke.  
  
"I can't believe she's selling these," Dean said, looking down at the pink dress that had dropped from the box Rory was holding.  
  
"I know," Lora said, picking it up. "I mean who's going to buy a dress with a purple stain on it? 'Aw, how cute. A grape juice stain.'"  
  
[Rory]  
  
"Excuse me," a lady said to Rory later that day. "How much is this stuffed globe?"  
  
Ew, Rory thought. Rory guessed it was one of her mother's items that she wanted to sell. The woman was holding Rory's old hug-a-world. Rory and Lorelai were cleaning out the garage so Lane and her band could practice and Rory had stumbled upon her hug-a-world. But, when she dropped it, they found something living in it. Mom is going to be in so much trouble if this woman finds the thing still living in hug-a-world, Rory thought.  
  
"Hang on a second," Rory said.  
  
Rory took hug-a-world from the woman and took it inside, holding it arm's length and saying "ew" over and over again. When she got inside, she sprayed it with Lysol and then washed her hands and put on rubber gloves and took it back out to the woman.  
  
"Sorry about that," Rory said. "That's five dollars."  
  
The woman smiled and gave Rory five singles. Rory took the singles and put it in her metal box.  
  
"Hey, kiddo," Lorelai said. "I just made ten bucks."  
  
"For?" Rory asked.  
  
"The bed sheets Luke and I got for a wedding present that we don't use," Lorelai said.  
  
"Ah, clever," Rory said. "I just made five bucks for hug-a-world."  
  
"Really?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Yeah," Rory said. "Mom, let me ask you. How could you sell hug-a- world? Did you not forget the thing that lived inside hug-a-world that wanted to see the world?"  
  
"I sprayed Lysol on it," Lorelai said.  
  
"So did I," Rory said.  
  
"I think that thing is as good as dead."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So, how are you holding up?"  
  
"About......."  
  
"Lora leaving for college and Ross getting married."  
  
"I'm fine, but I'm a little sad. You know? I'm so proud of them, but it's going to be sad because they're going to be gone and I'm really going to miss them."  
  
"Now you know how I felt when you left."  
  
"I knew you'd understand."  
  
"Yeah, but at that time I had no one. You on the other hand can cry on the shoulder of your hunky hunky hubby."  
  
"Well, I don't think my 'hunky hunky hubby' is taking it that well either. He keeps getting quiet."  
  
"I'm sure he's just trying to deal with it. But, remember. They're not babies anymore. Look how far they've come. You just have to remember how proud you are of them."  
  
"Lorelai!" Luke called from across the lawn. "You're selling my white belt?"  
  
"I have to go," Lorelai said. "I'll be right back."  
  
Lorelai walked away and Rory took off the rubber gloves.  
  
"Rory!" a voice exclaimed.  
  
Rory looked up. Right in front of her was Lane who looked just as large as when she last saw her, Dave, and a little girl, which was her daughter.  
  
"Oh, my god!" Rory exclaimed, giving Lane a hug. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"We're moving back!" Lane said.  
  
"Oh, my god!" Rory said. "That's great. Hi, Dave."  
  
"Hi, Rory," Dave said.  
  
"Is this Caitlin?" Rory asked, gesturing to Lane's daughter.  
  
"Yes, this is," Dave said.  
  
"Hi, Caitlin," Rory said.  
  
Caitlin smiled and hid behind Lane. She was shy. She had Lane's hair and her eyes while also having Dave's nose and mouth. Rory finally took notice of Lane's stomach.  
  
"Are you pregnant again?" Rory asked.  
  
"Yup," Lane nodded. "Second child."  
  
"Wow," Rory said. "Well, we're selling the crib. Do you want it? I'll give it to you for free."  
  
"Sure," Lane said.  
  
Rory escorted Lane, Dave, and Caitlin over to the crib. Suddenly, Dean ran over.  
  
"What are you doing?" Dean asked.  
  
"Lane and Dave are having another child and they need the crib," Rory answered.  
  
"Hi, Lane, hi, Dave," Dean said, turning back to Rory. "We are not selling the crib."  
  
"Right," Rory said, noticing Ross and Lora watching them. "We're giving it to them for free."  
  
"No," Dean said, wheeling it away from them. "We're keeping this."  
  
"Dean, stop it," Rory said, grabbing the other end and trying to pull it back.  
  
"Dad, what are you doing?" Ross said, grabbing the end that Rory was on and pulling it.  
  
"Mom, need some help?" Lora asked, grabbing Dean's end and pulling it.  
  
Soon everyone was engaged in the tug-of-war with the crib.  
  
"Dean, why are you acting like this?" Rory asked.  
  
"I WANT ANOTHER BABY!" Dean yelled.  
  
Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to face the four. Dean grabbed the crib and wheeled it over to the boxes of baby clothes. He took the boxes and put it inside the crib and pulled the crib inside the house.  
  
Rory sighed. "I'll be right back," she said to Lane.  
  
[Dean]  
  
Dean went in the fridge and grabbed a bottle of diet coke. He was so ashamed of himself. He knew he shouldn't have acted the way he did, but he did want another kid and he wanted to keep the clothes and the crib. The door slammed and Rory walked into the kitchen.  
  
"What just happened?" Rory asked, angrily.  
  
"What do you mean?" Dean asked.  
  
"Did you not see yourself five minutes ago?" Rory demanded.  
  
Dean sighed. "I'm sorry," he said, sitting down. "I'm really ashamed."  
  
"Everyone's talking about it," Rory said, sitting across from him. "It was all over the yard by the time I got to the door."  
  
"In ten seconds?" Dean asked.  
  
"Half the town is on our lawn," Rory said. "News will travel fast."  
  
Dean sighed. "Again, I'm sorry," he said. "I just want another kid, you know? I mean, Lora's leaving for college and Ross is getting married. I just want another kid."  
  
It was Rory's turn to sigh now. "Okay, Dean," Rory said. "Kids. We have two. Do you know how tough it was raising the ones we had now?"  
  
"I know," Dean said, looking at the box and taking out the pink dress and a little suit.  
  
"Oh, god," Rory said, smiling. "That was from the Christmas party at my grandparents. Remember how much they both cried and screamed when we tried to put it on them?"  
  
"I know," Dean said. "They cried through the whole party. Actually, Lora got even with us by dribbling grape juice all over the dress. Ross kept yelling, 'I want to take the suit off!'"  
  
"Yeah," Rory said. "Remember when they both got the stomach flu. They threw up everywhere."  
  
"And then we all got the stomach flu and your mother and Luke had to come take care of us," Dean said.  
  
"Nobody got any sleep for the rest of that week," Rory said.  
  
"Or five years after that," Dean said.  
  
"You remember how hard it was taking care of them?" Rory asked. "And do you really want to dress up as Prince Phillip again?"  
  
"No," Dean answered.  
  
"And do you really want to go through that all again just because Lora and Ross are leaving?"  
  
Rory was right. Dean knew Rory was right. He only wanted a kid just because his other two were going, but that was the only reason. It was a stupid reason.  
  
"You're right," he said, finally. "I'm just really going to miss Ross and Lora."  
  
Rory reached over and grabbed Dean's hand.  
  
"I am, too," Rory said. "Trust me, I've been getting emotional about this, too. But, remember, they're all grown up now. They're not babies anymore. Look how far they've come. We have to remember how proud we are of them."  
  
Dean smiled. "When did you get so wise?" he asked.  
  
"Actually, I'm half quoting my mom," Rory said. "But, it's been working for me for the past year. My mom's smart."  
  
"Yeah, she is," Dean said. "When she's trying to take the pizza away from me on movie night going, 'I want the piece with the bubble.'"  
  
Rory chuckled.  
  
"Can we still keep the crib and clothes?" Dean asked.  
  
Rory sat there for a while looked thoughtful. "Yeah," she said, finally. "I think we should. Maybe Ross and Lora will use it."  
  
[Rory]  
  
Rory left Dean to deal with the prices while she went to find Lane, hoping she hadn't left thinking they were being rude. Rory found her near Rory's old toys.  
  
"Hey," Rory said to Lane.  
  
"Hey," Lane said back.  
  
"Listen, I'm really sorry about that," Rory said. "But, we really can't sell the crib. It's too important to us."  
  
Rory closed her eyes waiting for Lane to scream at her and tell her how selfish she was, but to Rory's surprise, she didn't.  
  
"It's okay," Lane said.  
  
"Really?" Rory asked.  
  
"Yeah," Lane said. "Is Colonel Clucker still with you?"  
  
"I gave him to Ross," Rory said. "He found it when he was too and it hasn't left his side ever since."  
  
Lane laughed.  
  
"Hey," Rory said. "I'll come with you to buy a crib. What do you say?"  
  
"I say 'sounds good,'" Lane said. "But, we're going to use Caitlin's old crib. We don't want to waste money on another crib."  
  
"I'm really sorry about all this," Rory said.  
  
"It's okay," Lane said. "You're a Gilmore/Forester, you're life has always been like this."  
  
Rory fake-punched Lane and they both laughed.  
  
"So, anyway," Lane said. "Can you guys come to the house for dinner Saturday night?"  
  
"Sure," Rory said. "What's the address?"  
  
"Actually, I'm back at the old place," Lane said. "Mama gave me the family business. She and Dad moved back to Korea."  
  
"Really?" Rory said.  
  
"Yeah, but we're going to have to go to Korea for holidays," Lane said. "And you don't know how happy I am about that. So, seven o'clock Saturday?"  
  
"Sounds great," Rory said.  
  
After saying good-bye, Lane, Dave, and Caitlin left.  
  
[Dean]  
  
After cleaning up from the yard sale, Rory, Dean, Lora, and Ross decided to have a movie night with just the four of them. After that, Lora and Ross went to sleep. At one in the morning, Dean still couldn't fall asleep so he found himself wandering around the house.  
  
First he went into Ross's room. There were some empty boxes in the corner of the room for when Ross would move out permanently into his apartment with Chloe. Dean left the door open. The light from the hallway was bright enough so Dean could see Ross's face, but it didn't wake Ross up.  
  
Dean walked over and sat on the edge of Ross's bed. Colonel Clucker still sat on top of his pillow. Dean remembered when Ross had first gotten Colonel Clucker.  
  
They were at Luke and Lorelai's house for movie night. Lora was an infant and Ross was three. He went into Rory's old bedroom, which still had the bed and books and stuffed animals the way they were when Rory left for college. Ross went into her rooms and found the chicken. When they had to go, Ross started to cry and clutched Colonel Clucker to his chest and Rory and Lorelai had to let him keep it.  
  
Now Ross, Dean's first born, was a full-grown man about to be married and he couldn't be more proud. He pushed a very short stray hair out of Ross's face and quietly shut the door.  
  
Next, Dean wandered into Lora's room. Half of Lora's room was packed up into boxes for Yale. Again, from the light in the hallway he could see her face. Once again, his brain flashed back to when he had to dress up as Prince Charming from Sleeping Beauty. It was embarrassing for him to dress that way, but still it was worth making Lora happy.  
  
"Dean," said a voice.  
  
Rory was standing in the doorway. Dean stood up quickly, but bumped his head on the bedpost.  
  
"Ow!" he whispered, rubbing his head.  
  
He slowly walked out of the room and quietly shut the door.  
  
"I was just in Ross's room," Rory whispered.  
  
"I figured," Dean said. "It's going to be really hard when they leave."  
  
"I know," Rory said. "But, I at least got my hunky hunky hubby with me."  
  
"Rory," Dean said. "I love you, but if you call me that again you will have no 'hunky hunky hubby.'"  
  
Rory chuckled and the two of them went back to sleep.  
  
To Be Continued........  
  
A/N: Boring, I know, but I hope that was somewhat funny. The tenth chapter is coming soon along with the epilogue. 


	11. The Baby Birds Leave the Nest

Chapter 10: The Baby Birds Leave the Nest  
  
One month later.........  
  
[Ross]  
  
Ross woke up at seven on Monday morning. Today was Lora's first day at Yale and he was really excited that his sister was going to be on campus with him. Sure, he was graduating this year, but it was still going to be nice to have her there. He had stayed home to help with the move.  
  
He suddenly felt mischievous and he went quietly tiptoed down the hall way and into Lora's room. She was sleeping so peacefully. Ross leaned over her and made a loud fart noise causing Lora wake up and sit up in her bed as quick as lightening. Ross laughed so hard he had to sit at the edge of her bed.  
  
"Hell is filled with people liked you," Lora said, flopping back on to her bed.  
  
"Well, that doesn't sound like a bad idea," Ross said, flopping next to her. "Because from what I hear, hell is a party."  
  
"You must've regressed a few years back to age twelve," Lora replied, closing her eyes.  
  
Ross pulled the pillow out from underneath her.  
  
"Stop!" Lora said. "I'm a normal person! A normal person sleeps around here! Maybe you should look into it."  
  
Lora grabbed the pillow from Ross and turned away from him.  
  
"Look, we have to get up this early," Ross said. "You remember what today is, right?"  
  
"The day I get arrested for killing my brother?" Lora asked.  
  
"No," Ross said, chuckling. "It's THE day!"  
  
Lora suddenly sat up wide-eyed.  
  
"Oh, my god!" Lora said. "It's THE day! I'M GOING TO YALE, BABY! Was I supposed to wake up now?"  
  
"No, you have five more minutes," Ross said.  
  
"Damn, I could've used those five minutes. Now, I can't go back to sleep. Why the hell did you wake me up this early anyway?"  
  
"Remember how we woke mom and dad up the day I went to Yale?"  
  
A smile spread across Lora's face. "I hear ya," she said.  
  
Lora threw the covers off and she and Ross quietly tiptoed down the hall to their parent's room. When they reached the door they ran in and started jumping on the bed. Ross came up with it because they used to do it when they were kids and although Rory and Dean hated to admit it, it really annoyed them. So, this was just a reminder of what they wouldn't miss when both kids were at college.  
  
Lora and Ross kept jumping and making sure they weren't jumping on their parents until finally, Rory and Dean pulled the covers over their heads.  
  
"Go away!" Rory said. "I thought Lora is eighteen and Ross is twenty- one."  
  
"We are," Lora said, still jumping. "But, we have the spirits of five-year-olds."  
  
"You are five-year-olds," Dean said, his voice muffled.  
  
"Should we stop?" Lora asked Ross.  
  
"Ten more seconds," Ross answered.  
  
Finally, they stopped jumping and sat down in between their parents (or more like on top of them because they took up so much room being that they weren't five anymore).  
  
"I'm going to Yale today," Lora said. "I'm so excited."  
  
"I'll be you are," Rory said, groggily. "I was and so was Ross."  
  
"Damn," Dean said, sitting up.  
  
"What's with you?" Rory asked.  
  
"I didn't have that experience," Dean said.  
  
"Because," Ross said, encouraging Dean to finish.  
  
"The first time I went to college I wasn't really that excited because I was also getting married," Dean said.  
  
"Lindsay?" Ross asked.  
  
"Yeah," Dean said.  
  
Dean never really talked about his first wife before, but he'd told Ross and Lora about her a few times and what happened to him after they got divorced.  
  
"It was like getting an apartment instead of going to college," Dean continued.  
  
"Then, when you gave Lindsay the divorce papers your college experience sucked," Lora finished for him. "Everyone hated you and beat you up and Mom was the only person who cared about you, and blah blah blah blah blah."  
  
"You should've transferred to Yale," Rory said.  
  
Dean suddenly burst out laughing.  
  
"Good one," he said, after a while.  
  
"No, you should've," Rory said.  
  
"I didn't have the grades," Dean said.  
  
"Okay," Lora said. "Can you guys debate this tonight? Because I have to go to a little place called Yale."  
  
"Yale's not little," Ross said.  
  
"Who cares? I'M GOING TO YALE!"  
  
Lora got up and ran into her room. Ross got up and walked out the door. When he was only a few steps away from the door he heard Rory and Dean say in unison, "she got that from you."  
  
Once everyone was dressed they all went to Luke's. His truck was outside all piled with Lora's boxes piled on it. He had offered to drive her stuff down to Yale and he also did it for Ross the year he left. The diner was closed because Luke was going to be gone all day and it was Caesar's day off.  
  
"Grandma, Grandpa!" Lora called as they walked through the door. "Coffee, please!"  
  
"No!" Lorelai said, jokingly hugging the coffee pot to her chest. "Mine!"  
  
Luke rolled his eyes and took the pot away from her.  
  
"Look at me," Luke said, slowly as if he was talking to someone who was stupid. "You have had enough coffee."  
  
Luke took the coffee pot and made Lora a coffee to go. Lorelai's eyes darted back and forth from Rory to Lora.  
  
"What?" Rory asked.  
  
"It's amazing how she inherited our love for coffee," Lorelai said.  
  
"And our eyes," Rory added. "What amazes me is how much Ross looks like Dean."  
  
"Yeah, except the hair is different. Thank god Ross decided to cut it short and not make it a floppy hair style."  
  
Dean nodded and smirked. Ross knew it was just a joke and he knew his father could take them.  
  
"Again, with the hairstyle joke," Dean said. "You guys haven't came up with anything new."  
  
"Consider yourself lucky," Luke said, handing Ross and Dean coffee.  
  
"I can't believe you're going to college, Lora," Lorelai said. "Hell, I can't believe both of you are going to be at Yale. It seems like just yesterday when Ross discovered Colonel Clucker."  
  
Ross blushed. That was actually his earliest memory.  
  
"I know," Rory said. "And when Dean dressed up-"  
  
"Here we go again with the Prince Charming thing," Ross said. "I've heard about it one too many times. And I've had to watch it."  
  
"Were you jealous because I didn't dance with you?" Dean asked.  
  
"No," Ross said. "You can't dance anyway."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really."  
  
Dean stood up and held his arm out. Ross at first didn't know what he was doing, but then he finally understood.  
  
"No way," Ross said.  
  
"Are you chicken?" Lora taunted.  
  
"No," Ross said.  
  
He pushed his stool up and grabbed Dean's hand. Soon, Dean started waltzing very gracefully and Ross fell into step with him.  
  
"You're pretty good at this," Ross said.  
  
"You, too," Dean said. "That's one thing you got from me."  
  
"That's why he was my date for the debutante ball," Rory said.  
  
"Oh, god," Lorelai shuddered. "Don't bring that up again."  
  
"You know this is perfect," Lora said. "We have our very own pair of twinkle toes."  
  
"Twinkle toes," Lorelai said. "I like it. I have to use that in the future."  
  
"I hate to be a party pooper," Luke said. "But, since I already am, it's eight o'clock. Shouldn't we be going?"  
  
"Oh, my god!" Lora said, running out the door.  
  
"We'll meet you guys down there," Dean said.  
  
[Lora]  
  
Lora tried so hard not to bounce on the seat of the car. She was really excited. Sure, she'd seen the university before, but this time she was actually going to live there. The drive seemed like it was taking them a week, even though it was only a twenty-minute drive. The minutes seemed to pass slowly. Lora suddenly started bouncing on the seat.  
  
"Do you have to use the bathroom?" Ross asked. "You've been bouncing like that for a while."  
  
"Ha, ha," Lora said, flatly. "Mom, are we there yet?"  
  
"Five more minutes," Rory said.  
  
"Ugh!" Lora exclaimed. "It seems like forever!"  
  
"I know how we can make it pass," Dean said, popping in a CD.  
  
"I'm the Man who Murdered Love" by XTC started playing. Lora, Ross, Dean, and Rory all loved that song.  
  
"Dad, you are so efficient," Lora said, patting Dean on the shoulder.  
  
For the rest of the ride, they sang along with XTC. Just as the song was ending, they finally pulled into the parking lot of Yale University.  
  
"WE'RE HERE!" Lora exclaimed.  
  
Rory parked the car and Luke and Lorelai parked in the space behind them. Dean and Ross helped Lorelai and Luke unload the car while Rory and Lora went to Lora's dorm.  
  
"Oh, my god!" Rory exclaimed. "You're in my old dorm!"  
  
"Cool," Lora said, looking at a map.  
  
"Let's go in," Rory said, opening the door.  
  
"Fine," Lora said.  
  
Lora walked in, but she didn't even looked up from her map.  
  
"The suite is exactly the same," Rory said. "Wow! They still have the DVD player and TV!"  
  
"So, Ross's room is above mine," Lora said, not looking up from the map. "That's good."  
  
Rory went into Lora's room (her old room) and Lora followed her, but Lora still didn't look up from the map. Rory grabbed Lora's wrist and pulled her outside the dorm.  
  
"Did you see any of that?" Rory asked, taking the map out of Lora's hand.  
  
"No," Lora said, suddenly feeling a little guilty.  
  
"Okay," Rory said. "Grandma had to do this with me and I guess now I'm doing this with you, too. I'm putting you back in the moment."  
  
"Give me back my map," Lora said.  
  
"After you see your room," Rory said.  
  
Rory and Lora entered the dorm again.  
  
"Wow," Lora said, looking around.  
  
She walked into her room and Rory followed her.  
  
"Wow," Lora said again. "This is my room."  
  
"This is my old room," Rory said.  
  
"I heard that part," Lora said. "Which one was your bed?"  
  
"That one," Rory said, pointing to the bed by the door.  
  
Lora flopped down on the bed. "I hereby declare this bed in the name of Lorelai Regina Gilmore Forester and many of the Lorelais to come," Lora said.  
  
Rory laughed. "You know we're getting you another mattress, right?" she asked.  
  
"Right," Lora said, standing up and hugging her mother. "Thanks."  
  
"You're welcome," Rory said.  
  
Lora suddenly felt a little homesick, even though her family was there. She was going to miss them. Sure, she would visit every weekend, but she was going to miss them. Except for Ross. He would be here all the time.  
  
"A little help over here!" a voice called from the doorway.  
  
Rory and Lora went into the suite to find Dean and Ross struggling with a mattress. After a few hours of unpacking, Rory took Lora to a courtyard where they stopped by a tree.  
  
"What did you want to show me?" Lora asked.  
  
"This," Rory said, pointing at the tree.  
  
"A tree?"  
  
"This was my study tree?"  
  
"'Your study tree?'"  
  
"Work with me."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"I'm giving it to you."  
  
"You're giving me a tree?"  
  
"I have gotten a lot of studying done during my four years of college. It has served me well and it will serve you well, too. Go sit against it."  
  
Lora sat down and leaned against the tree. It was so comfortable.  
  
"Wow, that's comfortable," Lora said. "I could live here."  
  
"You know you can't really, right?" Rory asked.  
  
"Yeah," Lora said, getting up and hugging her mother. "Thanks for giving me the tree."  
  
"Your welcome," Rory said.  
  
They walked back to the dorm where they found Ross, Dean, Lorelai, and Luke talking to a young blonde-haired girl with a couple in their mid- fifties.  
  
"That's her," Ross said, pointing at Lora.  
  
The blonde-haired girl walked up to Lora and shook her hand.  
  
"Hi," she said. "My name is Allison Peters. Nickname Allie."  
  
"I'm Lorelai Gilmore Forester," Lora said. "Nickname Lora."  
  
"Just to let you know in advance," Allie said. "I'm not a loud person and I don't snore."  
  
"Okay," Lora said. "Well, neither am I."  
  
The two of them laughed.  
  
[Dean]  
  
It was almost four o'clock. All parents had to be gone by then. All of Lora's stuff was unpacked and she knew the fastest way to get to Ross's room. Luke and Lorelai already left. Now Dean and Rory had to leave. Dean, Rory, Lora, and Ross stood in the doorway. Lora and Rory gave each other a hug while Dean and Ross embraced each other.  
  
"Dad, we've been through this before," Ross said.  
  
"I know," Dean said. "But, that doesn't mean you don't deserve a hug, too."  
  
Finally they pulled away and Dean tousled Ross's hair.  
  
"I love you, buddy," he said.  
  
"Love you, too, Dad," Ross said.  
  
Rory and Lora were about to pull away, but Lora's long brown hair got caught on one of the buttons on Rory's corduroy jacket. Rory helped her fix it and then Rory gave Ross a hug so Lora gave Dean a hug.  
  
Dean kissed the top of her head. He was so proud of Lora, but he was having a hard time letting go. He squeezed her tighter.  
  
"Uh, Dad?" Lora said. "I can't breathe."  
  
Dean squeezed her tighter until Rory tapped him on the arm.  
  
"Sorry," he said, releasing her. "I love you, kiddo."  
  
"I love you, too," Lora said.  
  
"We'll see you guys on Friday for movie night," Rory said.  
  
"We'll be there," Ross said.  
  
The four said good-bye and Rory and Dean turned and walked down the hallway. Just as they were about to walk out the door, Dean heard Lora call them. He turned around Lora ran down the hallway and flung her arms around Dean and then moved one arm around Rory. Ross came over and put his arms around all of them. They stayed like that for five minutes until Lora pulled away.  
  
"We'll see you Friday," she said.  
  
"Friday," Dean repeated.  
  
Lora and Ross turned to go. Ross slung his arm around Lora's shoulder as they walked back to Lora's room. Dean did the same with Rory as they walked to the car. He felt a little sad, but he couldn't have been more proud of them.  
  
[Rory]  
  
Rory first went into Lora's room and then into Ross's. They were both gone. She couldn't believe it. She was very proud of them, but it was still sad. But, it wasn't as hard as she thought it would be. Rory thought she would be crying, but she wasn't. I guess I'm too happy for them to cry, she thought. Suddenly someone came over and hugged her from behind and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"You okay?" Dean asked.  
  
"Yeah," Rory said.  
  
"I miss them, too," Dean said.  
  
Rory and Dean just stayed like that, staring at the empty room.  
  
"I have a little something planned tonight," Dean said.  
  
"Dean, I'm not in the mood," Rory said.  
  
"For what?" Dean asked  
  
Rory gave him a look.  
  
"No, that's not what I had planned," Dean said. "You know how before Ross was born we never finished Casablanca?"  
  
"We watched it twenty-one years after that," Rory said.  
  
"Yeah, but I thought we could have our own movie night and finish it," Dean said.  
  
Rory smiled at him. "Let's get ready for movie night," she said, planting a kiss on his lips.  
  
At six they had set up the pizza and the popcorn and they had their wine. Now they sat snuggled on the couch.  
  
"Don't eat all the popcorn," Dean joked.  
  
"If I want to eat all the popcorn, then I'm going to eat all the popcorn," Rory joked back, starting the movie.  
  
To Be Continued.....  
  
A/N: Sorry if it was OOC. Don't stop reading! There's an epilogue. 


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
Clara and Phil had a happy marriage. They had triplets, two boys and a girl. One boy they named Dean and the other boy was named Adam (they just liked the name). They named the girl Lorelai (Loral for short) after the Lorelais. The three of them went to college and had families of their own.  
  
Ross and Chloe were happily married at the Dragon Fly Inn. They had two kids. The oldest was a girl and the youngest was a boy. They were four years apart in age. The girl was named Lorelai (Lori for short) after the Lorelais and the boy was named Dean (of course). Ross ended up having to dress up as Prince Charming for Lori. Lori went to Yale (of course) and Dean went to Harvard. They both married and had kids and named the girls after the Lorelais.  
  
Lora, after dating her share of guys, reunited with Gavin and married him. They had twin girls. One they named Dina after Dean and the other they named Lorelai (Lee for short) to continue the Lorelai dynasty. Ross ended up giving Dina Colonel Clucker (since it scared his kids. Lee went with Dean to Harvard and Dina went with Lori to Yale and ended up being roommates with her in Lora and Rory's old dorm. Dina and Lori also got married and had kids and like Ross's family they were named after the Lorelais.  
  
Lorelai and Luke were very successful with the Dragon Fly Inn and the diner that they ended up opening a chain of the inn and the diner.  
  
Rory eventually topped Jess on the best-seller's list. Dean quit his job and ended up being the sports director at Stars Hollow High. Every Friday night they had Luke, Lorelai, Ross's family, and Lora's family over for movie night.  
  
The End  
  
A/N: I know I'm a sap and I kept repeating myself and it was OOC, but oh well. I hoped you guys liked this story and I hope that it was funny and sweet. 


End file.
